Home2lut
by estrangedShipper
Summary: Sollux is what you could call a player. His quadrents are full and he takes full advantage of them. But with a wriggler on the way he has to straighten out his act, after he figures out who the father is! MPreg warning (comedy) pairings: AraSol SolKat EriSol SolFef (my first fanfic please don't be harsh) rated T for rude launguage an provacative scenes
1. Chapter 1

Aradia walks into the deep green bedroom, stepping over red and blue cords lacing the ground. She walks straight to the curtains and throws them open, bright Aternian light spilling into the room. "Get up Sleepyhead.". Sollux groans "Jeguth AA let me thleep." she smiles and crosses her arms "Sollux you wouldn't be so tired all the time if you didn't stay up on your computer or your late night adventures.". Her wings flutter slightly and he sits up, poking out of his recuperacoon "fine I'm up.". Hey sways a bit "I don't feel tho good..." "no excuses." Then he quickly jumps out of the large machine and runs into the bathroom. She looks at him startled "Sollux?" and flinches when she hears him begin to heave. He walks out slowly, wiping his mouth and Aradia puts her hands on his shoulders to steady him. "Sollux you don't look so good. Here." and she puts her hand gently on his forehead. She frowns "I don't think you have a fever.".

"Okay I'm going to go get Kanaya, you stay here and get some rest." then she leaves the appartment. He sighs and logs onto his Trollian account and notices Feferi is pestering him.

_[CC] has began pestering [TA]_

CC:)( -Ey Sollux!

TA: oh hey FF 2up

CC: so am I going to s-Ea you?

CC: you know... tunaight.

CC: )(-E )(-E I'm t-Eeeibl-E

TA: 2orry, don't thiink 2o. Ii woke up 2iick.

TA: don't worry ii'll probably be better by tomorrow. Then ii'll 2wiing by.

CC: S-E-E you soon cuddl-Efis)(. 3

TA: 2ee you FF.

_[CC] has stoped pestering [TA]_

Sollux yawns and begins to type hacking codes. Fingers flashing over the keys, decoding binary and breaking encryptions. His Trollian account flashes and he sighs "who ith it thith time?"

_[CG] has began pestering [TA]_

CG: SOLLUX

CG: ARE YOU EVEN HERE

CG: STUPID FUCKASS YOU'RE PROBABLY NOT EVEN AWAKE YET

TA: Ii'm riight here KK, obviiou2ly Ii'm awake

CG: YOU COULD HAVE REPLYED A LITTLE EARLIER

CG: SO CLEARLY YOU TO BLAME FOR YOU PRESENCE BEING UNKNOWN.

TA: 2top wa2tiing my valuable tiime and tell me why your crude letteriing ii2 fla2hiing acro22 my 2creen.

CG: I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO PUT UP WITH THAT VULGAR, LISPING, YELLOW TEXT. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPELL?

CG: DON'T EVEN REPLY TO THAT. I WANT TO GET THIS CONVERSATION OVER WITH AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE.

CG: JUST TELL ME IF YOU ARE GOING TO OBNOXIOUSLY BARGE INTO MY HIVE SO THAT I CAN CORRECTLY DREAD YOUR ARRIVAL, POSSIBLY BARRICADE THE WINDOWS AND DOORS?

TA: Ii'm not comiing, Ii'm 2iick.

TA: jegu2 everyone ii2 2crambliing for my attentiion, ii can't get a miilii2econd of peace.

CG: BELIVE ME I DON'T DESIRE YOUR ATTENTION WHAT SO EVER.

TA: 2ure don't talk liike that when we're goiing At iit.

CG: SHUT UP! DON'T TYPE THAT WHERE SOMEONE CAN SEE IT.

TA: thii2 ii2 a priivate chat and you're only makiing iit more obviiou2.

CG: I DON'T THE NEED IDIOTICALLY SIMPLE FACTS THAT SEEM TO CONSTANTLY STREAM FROM YOUR MOUTH.

TA: Ii've piityed your rantiing long enough ii2 thii2 the la2t of your de2iiferable babliing?

CG: I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO SAY THAT YOU DESERVE TO HEAR.

CG: SO I'M GOING TO RESCUE A FEW PRECIOUS SECONDS OF MY MEANINGFUL LIFE FROM YOUR CRUDE TYPING QUIRK.

CG: ONE LAST NOTE.

CG: STILL MORAILS?

TA: ye2 of cour2e and Ii'll come over a2 2oon a2 po22iible.

CG: OKAY

_[CG] has stoped pestering [TA]_

Sollux gets off the computer and streches. He walks into the kitchen and grabs the bread. He looks at the fridge then back at the computer and grabs some unidentifiable meat and makes a quick sandwich. He shoves it into his mouth then goes back to the computer. He begins programming, his fingers a blur and the keys clicking frantically. As he is finishing the first sequence his account flashes. "Again theriouthly?!" he enters and growls "I am tho tired of you.".

_~well that's it for now... i hope you enjoyed! if you want to read more please fav or (preferably) write a review and i'll update promtly :) thanks so much for reading my first fanfiction.~_

_~ps i don't ship all those ships with Sollux, its supposed to be humorous. so if you hate Sollux x _ don't worry this isn't a serious fanfic~_


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks so much for following this story! here's ch. 2 as promised! :0)_

* * *

_[CA] has began pestering [TA]_

CA: hey rust blood. I heard from Fef that you're sick.

CA: Wwell aren't you goin to defend your pathetic immune system?

CA: Probably just amazed by my glubin presence.

TA: far from iit. Ii'm ju2t tryiing two iignore you iin hope2 you'll leave me alone and ab2cond off the face of thii2 planet.

CA: That's the wwrong wway to adress royalty. Do I need to teach you a lesson and blind you again?

TA: no, but ii thiink you need two be 2liiced iin half for good fii2hdiick.

CA: wwhatevver.

Sollux's stomach growls and begins to churn painfully. He groans "thit not again." and darts into the bathroom. He throws up again, sputtering in pain. In between bursts he snarls "thupid thandwich!" then sinks to the ground. He lays on the cold surface of the floor for awhile, breathing hard. Finally he gets up and walks to the computer, collapsing in the chair. He looks at the screen and rolls his eyes.

CA: Are you ignorin me?

CA: you stupid land dwweller

CA: Howw dare you ignore me

CA: I'm not goin to stop untill you answwer

CA: do you hear me?

CA: I wwon't

CA: Sol?

CA: are you there?

CA: Sollllllllllll

CA: hello?

CA: Cod wwhere are you?

CA: are you kiddin me?

CA: Sol

CA: Sol wwhere the glub are you? I knoww it doesn't take that long for you to type

CA: howw do you evven call yourself a hacker?

CA: glubin rude

CA: Sol?

He sighs and begins typing.

TA: wiil you 2top fuckiing me22agiing me? your only 2uceediing iin makiing your2elf look liike an iidiiot.

CA: There you are, I wwas wwonderin if you just ran from my presence like a cowward.

CA: Wwhat took you so glubin long?

TA: iif ii mu2t tell you ii wa2 vomiitiing due two our contiinuou2 conver2atiion

CA: Ha ha, vvery mature

TA: fiine don't beliive me

CA: Wwait, you can't be serious

TA: oh 2o your fii2h-clogged braiin ii2 fiinally comprehendiing what ii 2aiid

CA: Then you really are sick.

CA: Good. You deservve it.

TA: whatever. 2hould ii ju2t 2end a viiru2 two blow up your computer? Then we'll 2ee who2e laughiing

CA: like you evven can

TA: don't make me enjoy blowiing you up more then ii already wiill

CA: I'll make you regret evven utterin a wword towwards me

TA: two late, ii already do. 2hould ii be 2cared or 2omethiing?

CA: you're a fool not to fear this royalty, I could end you wwhenevver I glubin please.

TA: every tiime ii talk two you ii regret makiing you my kii22me2ii2 more and more. maybe ii 2hould go make that iin2ufferable priick 2triider my kii22me2ii2? ii'm two tiired two deal wiith you. iim out.

CA: wwait I, lucky for you, loathe you enough to let you be my kissmesis. don't wwaste the honor of bein in one of my sought-after quadrents.

CA: but are you okay? not like I really care, I'm just wwonderin.

TA: iim fiine, ju2t 2iickened by haviing a conver2atiion wiith you for two long. ii'm goiing two kiick your a22 a2 2oon a2 po22iible a2 2oon a2 ii am able two 2tomach your hiideou2 face.

_TA has logged off_

Sollux sighs "finally.". Then goes back to typing. He tries to focus on the screen but his vision begins to blur. He yawns and rubs his eyes _'why am i tho tired?'_.

He wakes up to Aradia gently shaking him "hey Sollux wake up, I found Kanaya.". He looks up "huh?" and rubs the marks the keyboard left on his face. He looks over and notices Kanaya, standing politely to the side. She looks at him closely "It Does Appear As If He Is Ill.". Aradia nods "this morning he was pretty sick.". He frowns "I feel fine now.

I'm not thick two my thomach or anything tho I gueth I'm off the hook?". Kanaya watches him "Well I Must Examine You Properly Before You Return To Your…Promiscuous Lifestyle." and Aradia rolls her eyes. Sollux crosses his arms annoyed "ith not "promithcouth" I juth have all my quadrenth filled.". Kanaya smiles "Indeed, Now Please Stand So I May Examine You.". He stands and grimaces "thith ithn't nethithary." and Kanaya begins to prod him. She examines him thoroughly then finally stops and nods "It Seems You Are Now Completely Well Now.". She begins to turn away but freezes and her eyes flash an iridescent yellow. She looks at Sollox curiously "Your Blood Smells…Strange." and she leans toward him puzzled. "May I See Your Hand?" he looks at her confused "uhhh thure." and holds out his hand to her. She takes on of his fingers and gently bites into it "OW! What the fuck wath that?". She licks at he blood then pulls away and straightens herself gracefully. She nods slowly "This Is Familiar.". He frowns still irritated "What?" . Then she looks at him, recognition flashing in her eyes. "Your Blood Has A Very Familiar Taste, Similar To Certain Hormones I've Tasted Before. Hormones Like That Of The Mother Grub… Sollux I Believe You May Be… Pregnant.".

He looks at her bewildered "Wait. What?!". Aradia's eyes widen and she puts a hand on his shoulder, confused. "But thath impothible! We aren't like thoth humanth!". Kanaya shakes her head "Not Necessarily, Now That our Bodies Are Mature And Ready For Reproduction, And We Sense A Lack Of Imperial Drones And The Mother Grub We Revert To A Sort Of Fallback,To Prevent Extinction, In Which We Can Reproduce On Our Own." Then she smiles "May I Be The First To Say Congratulations.". He puts his head in his hands "thit thit thit thit thit thit! Thith can't be happening. Thith ith tho fucked up." and Aradia throws her arms around him "We're going to have a wriggler! Come on, cheer up.". He looks at her "but I don't want two be the one two do thith." . She smiles "well that just means no more late nights and sleeping with everyone, right?" he frowns "yeth."

Then he pauses "wait AA what if ith not "ourth"?" then he begins to panicked "what if thith ith thomeone eltheth? Oh thit no! I can't deal with any one of thoth idiot's wriggler in my body!" .Kanaya calmly looks at him "Relax Sollux. Normally There Is A Period Of About Two Weeks After Being Conceived Before You Are Affected By Symptoms. So Just Think Back To Whom You Had Relations With At That Time.". Sollux frowns, thinking, then looks down "All of them." Kanaya looks at him startled "All…Of Them?" "Yeah…Aradia, then KK, Feferi…Eridan.". Kanaya frowns and Aradia sighs "Sollux.". "Well I didn't know thith would happen!." . Then he looks at her, uneasy "how elth can you tell? Thome thort of teth or raindow drinker thentheth or thomething?" She shakes her head "There Is No Other Way To Tell Currently Untill It Is Born." . He groans "Noo" and Aradia pulls him close, frowning. Sollux sighs "thith ith the worth moment of my life. Ever." and leans back into arcadia's arms "what do I do now?" "Well I Suggest Alerting The Other Possible 'Parents'.". He looks at her distraught "thith juth got worth." then looks at Aradia "we don't have two tell them.". She frowns and lets go of him "I think you do." "What? Why me?" "because you're the one who made this mess, now go.". He glares at her incredulously "Now?" "Yesy now. I'm going to talk to Kanaya about wriggler care.". He glances at her pleadingly and she shakes her head "go now.". He walks out angrily, picnics craclking around his angry fists.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed! that's it for now (review what you thougth) [if you so desire] id really appreciate it!_


	3. Chapter 3

He knocks and Karkat answers quickly "WHAT?" then sees him. "OH…SOLLUX I GUESS I CAN ALLOW YOU TO COME IN.". Then he lets Sollux walk into the hive and closes the door. Sollux turns to face him "tho KK…" but Karkat leans forward and kisses him hard, cutting him off. His eyes widen in surprise then he leans forward, feeling chills of pleasure. He pushes his hands under Karkat's shirt and begins sliding it downward. Karkat slowly takes off Sollux's shirt and begins to kiss his neck, and then bite. In between he gorwls "I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU FOR AWHILE… SO I'M GUESSING YOU'RE NOT SICK ANYMORE.".

Sollux turns his head slightly, neck smeared in red saliva and says quietly "I'm not actually thick…I'm pregnant.". Karkat freezes "WAIT…YOU'RE WHAT?!" then steps back. ""nothing leth juth get back two what we were doing." and leans forward to kiss him but Karkat grabs him by the shoulders. "DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE PREGNANT?! Sollux sighs and nods reluctantly "yeth. I'm pregnant.". Karkat's eyes widen in horror "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" then he steps away and paces in an angry circle, grabbing at his hair "YOU'RE PREGNANT AND YOU JUST LET ME STRIP YOU? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! GO HOME AND KNIT A BLANKET OR SOMETHING!". Sollux steps towards him "KK you don't get it, ith not like that! You might be the thourthe of parental DNA…the other parent…". Karkat looks at him for a moment then shouts "WHAT?!" then grabs his shoulders again "I'M THE… 'HUMAN FATHER'?". He looks At him and nods a little "maybe… I'm not thure." Karkat looks at him and sinks to his knees, having a mental breakdown "I MIGHT BE…" Sollux looks down at him "you okay?". Karkat looks at him "ARE YOU SURE?" and he sighs "yeth im thure. Kanaya confirmed it.". Karkat begins to have a panic attack and Sollux sits on the ground next to him "you don't have two get tho excited. It might not even be yourth and I'm pretty thure AA wanth it anywayth." Karkat glares at him "SHUT UP FUCKASS IM JUST…STARTLED. MAYBE EVEN SOMEWHAT EXCITED MOSTLY NERVOUS…FUCK WHY'D I JUST TELL YOU THAT.". Sollux looks at him awkwardly "tho…want two get back two what we were doing?" Karkat glares at him, disgusted "NO! THAT'S FUCKING WEIRD!". Sollux sighs "thit you didn't have two be tho rude. Now I have two look forward two you and AA hovering." then he crosses his arms "I'm never going two get laid now.". Karkat stares at him "IS THAT SERIOUSLY WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT? YOU'RE PREGNANT- YOU NEED TO GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT!".

Sollux sticks out his tongue "thut up KK I don't need two hear your lecturing." Karkat growls, frustrated "IT HAD TO BE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE. SOLLUX LISTEN YOU'RE…MAYBE WE…ARE GOING TO BE A GRUB'S LUSUS. YOU HAVE TO STOP SLEEPING WITH EVERY GOGDAMNED TROLL YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS ON.". Sollux glares at him "I'm juth uthing my quadrenth to the full extent… they are quadrenth of troll romanth tho ith okay two thleep with the onth in them!". "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE 'FATHER' IS!" "thath not the point. I'll find out. Eventually." . "EVENTUALLY?! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A SLUT YOU'D KNOW IN THE FIRST PLACE!". Sollux stands up, angrily slipping on his shirt "Call me a thlut! Juth becauth I thleep with more then one troll! Well you thlept with thith thlut tho what doeth that make you?". Then he throws open the door and walks out, slamming it closed.

* * *

_whoa some serious Solkat for a minute their. Sorry it was so short. Next is Fef's reaction!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux slowly floats towards Feferi's enormous, castle-like hive, a bubble of air locked in picnics around him. He looks at the dark water in disdain, cursing the fact he can't swim and has two sea dwelling partners. He slowly lowers himself down at her door. He closes his eyes and frowns "here goeth." and knocks. He stands at her door for a few moments, nervously glancing around. Finally she opens the door cheerfully "helloooo?" then she sees him and smiles "hey Sollux! Come in.". She lets him in and he sighs in relief, and his picnics flicker out. She looks at him happily "hey I thought you were sick.". He sighs and nods "yeah thath why I'm here.". He looks at her and frowns "FF I'm kinda… pregnant.". Her eyes widen and she squeals excitedly, making him wince. She takes his hands and begins to bounce up and down enthusiastically "Oh Sollux! That's so glubing great!". He sighs and nods "yeth, yeth. FF lithen." then he grabs her shoulders to make her stop bouncing. "You might be…the other parent…I'm not thure." she looks at him surprised "reely?". He nods and she adjusts her goggles in amazment then begins jumping again "that's wonderful! I get to cuttle a little guppy of my own! I'll try to do the best I can coral it!". Sollux flinches and sighs "yeth I know you will, but remember I thaid maybe." she hugs him "I know. I don't want to be shellfish, but I'm reely excited!" . He nods and awkwardly hugs her back "well I need two go now…tho I'll thee you later, okay?" she smiles and nods "Okay. Sea you soon.".

He floats over the surface of the water "ith not even worth it two tell him. Thereth no chanth ith him. I almoth never come over.". He glares at the shipwreck hive in disgust " how thupid looking. The only good thing about it ith that ith above water.". He lands on the ground silently and slowly walks to the door. He stops and paces, procrastinating "I can juth leave…it doethn't even matter.". After a few minute he walks back to the door and stops "AA will tell him if I don't. thit." . Then he grimaces and knocks quietly _'ith a big hive, he might not hear'_. But he hears footsteps coming towards the door and sighs "thit.". Eridan opens the door "wwho is it?" then he sees him and stops "oh it's you Sol, I should havve knowwn you'd be the one to rudely trespass on royal blood territory.". "thut up fithdick. I'm not going two thick around long. I'm juth being forthed againth my will two tell you thomething.". "wwell wwhat is it? Spit it out land dwweller." "I'm…pre…" he stops and glares at him then quietly hisses "I'm fucking pregnant. I told you tho I'm going.". Then he walks away as quickly as possible. Eridan looks at him dumbfounded and nearly falls out of the doorway. "wwait! What?! Sol come back!". Then he stumble out of the hive and begins to run after him, bewildered. "Wwhat did you just say? You can't be glubin serious! Did you just say you're…pregnant?". Sollux ignores him and raises himself and begins to float away. Eridan growls "damnit Sol!" and jumps into the water.

When Sollux reaches the shore he lands and walks quickly towards his hive. Eridan gets out of the water and follows, wringing out his scarf and the bottom of his shirt "thop following me fithdick.". Eridan crosses his arms and tries to catch up without running "not until you tell me wwhat you meant. I'm goin to teach you a lesson if you're prankin me." "I'm not pranking you. I wouldn't wath time interacting with you unleth I had two.". "you can't be serious. I knoww evvery important fact of science, and I know that is glubin impossible." "Not according two Kanaya." and Eridan stops "wwait she's at your hive?". his hand moves towards the large scar under his shirt. "yeth tho I thuggeth you thop following me. The'd be pretty pithed if the found out.". Eridan looks at him "but wwhy'd you tell me?" "no reathon. Juth wanted two rub in how lonely and pathetic your life ith.". Eridan glances around then runs forward and grabs him. Sollux turns to glare at him and his psionics begin to crackle agitatedly "let go.". Eridan's grip tightens and he glares at him back "You damn loww blood wwhat are you keepin from me?" "Nothing bethidth an optic blatht.". Eridan looks at him angrily and puzzled. Then he stops, as realization slowly begins to dawn on him and he loosens his grip "Am I the…father?". Sollux glances away for a moment then gives him a dirty look "no.". Eridan lets go in surprise "I am.". Sollux pshes him with a burst of psychic energy "thupid prick are you deaf? I thaid no- which meanth no!". Eridan sits on the ground and smiles stupidly "I am." then looks at him "you're…goin to havve my wwriggler.". Sollux glares at him "No! Probably Not! Ith with my matethprite…or KK…or FF. but not you!". Eridan stands and dust himself off "Wwell if you're goin to havve my wwriggler I guess I can forgivve you for pushin me.". Sollux glares at him and blue and red psionics wind around his arms "thut up.". "wwhy? That's no wway to talk to the father of your offspring.". Psionics whip around him dangerously "thut up thut up thut up thut up!". Eridan flinches and takes a step back "Cod havve a glubin fit.". Suddenly the psionics flicker out and die and he falls to his knees, panting quietly "thit.". He looks at him "you okay?" Sollux glares up at him "yeth. I'm juth tired. Go away.". Eridan smirks "like I wwould." then bends down and picks him up. Sollux squirms "What the fuck are you doing?! Put me down." "Stop wwigglin.". "Put me down fithdick.". Eridan rolls his eyes and begins walking towards his hive "Bein a royal blood I guess it's my duty to protect this wweak, defenseless little loww blood and our wwriggler.".

* * *

_he he drama. oh Eridan, so excited to be a daddy (maybe to excited?). that's it for now. will Sollux be kidnapped...er...grubnapped by Eridan?! you'll have to wait to find out! ;]_


	5. Chapter 5

Sollux glares up at him and before he can claw at his face he hears an angry, familiar voice "ERIDAN GET YOUR DESPERATE, FISHY HANDS OFF OF HIM.". They look up surprised and Karkat glares at Eridan, arms crossed. Sollux looks at him "KK I don't need rethcuing. I can handle thith mythelf.". Eridan frowns at him "I can carry my matesprite if I wwant, Kar." Sollux looks at him with a mixture of shock and rage "what the fuck are you talking about?! AA ith my matethprite! You're not even my palemate!" . Karkat steps forward, lacking intimidation and shorter then Eridan by about a foot "YOU HEARD HIM. I'M HIS MORAIL SO I KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR HIM AND THAT DEFINETLY ISN'T YOU." . "That's a lie! I'd be a wwonderful matesprite and lusus... unlike you." "YOU BLINDED HIM! THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING EVERY GOOD MATESPRITE DOES. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO CARE FOR A WRIGGLER?!" "I can learn! You should just go run back home to Kanaya. You're hardly a wwriggler yourself.". "I AM THE SAME AGE YOU ARE YOU WASHED OUT MAGICIAN!" "I am a scientist!" Then he carefully sets Sollux down and puts his hands on his hips "Oh, sorry Kar, I can't tell your age because you're so short." "SHORT?! GO FUCK A FISH AMPORA... MAYBE THEN YOU'LL GET LUCKY BECAUSE THIS ONE ISN'T YOURS!". "Howw dare you! Obvviously my genes are most potent, your mutated bright red blood couldn't stand a chance against my DNA.".

Karkat pulls out his sickle and snarls "THAT'S IT! I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOU!". Eridan points his wand at him with a flourish "bring it on loww blood.". Sollux struggles to get up _'thit if they fight KK will probably get a hole blown through him... fithdick will probably grubnap me and i don't want two know what he'll do'_. He stands in between them, shakily "Guyth thop it!" Then falls, panting. Karkat kneels next to Sollux quickly and glares at Eridan, red-tinted eyes furious "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?". Eridan kneels down on Sollux's other side "Nothin! I wwas the one wwho helped him.". Sollux struggles to sit up "I'm jutht tired. I overdid it with my pthionicth while trying to get rid of fithdick." and he leans against Karkat hard. Karkat glares at him "I KNEW IT WAS YOUR FAULT.". He tries to put an arm around Sollux but he pushes it away "I'm thill mad at you for calling me a thlut.". Karkat frowns and Eridan glares at him "You called him a slut? Howw rude, and you say I mistreat him." Karkat flips him off and growls " I CAME HERE TO APOLO... TO TALK TO HIM. ISN'T IT OBVIOUS NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE? GO AWAY ALREADY.". "I'm not leavvin wwithout Sol!" "HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU." Sollux sighs angrily and sits up, pushing Karkat away "Thop it already! Both of you go away. I'm going two my hive... alone.". They both look at him and begin to protest "DON'T YOU THINK I SHOULD GO TO KEEP THAT DESPERATE CREEP AWAY." "You can hardly stand, wwhy don't you let me come?".  
They glare at each other and stand "THERE'S NO ROOM FOR YOU." "I wwas goin to say the same.". They draw their weapons again, preparing to strife.

* * *

_another cliffhanger xD sorry i can't resist. sorry it took so long to update, but finally i typed out most of it! hooray! so i'll post ALOT more frequently._


	6. Chapter 6

Before they can strife the revving of a chainsaw stops them dead. Kanaya walks forward sternly and stops next to Sollux, who is still on the ground. "He Is Not Going With Either Of You, He Is Coming With Me.". She looks at them, a frown twisting her green lips "Karkat I Expect Better From You." Karkat looks down embarrassed and she turns to Eridan" As For You I Am Not Surprised, Just Highly Irritated.". Eridan looks away nervously and lowers his weapon. Aradia runs over and kneels next to him "you okay?" He nods and she hugs him. Kanaya glares at them "You Cared More About Fighting One Another Then His Well Being. Now Go Home Before I Literally Kick Both Of Your Asses." Then she bends down and easily picks up Sollux "You Heard Me.". Eridan turns around "wwhatevver and walks away quickly. Karkat glances at them, frowning then walks in the direction of his hive. Sollux looks up "thankth Kanaya... you can put me down now.". She shakes her head "No Dear, You're Still Weak." And carries him back to his hive. Aradia follows behind "besides that how'd it go?" "Terrible. They're all ridiculouth.". She smiles "So did you learn a lesson yet?". He looks away and hisses under his breath "yeth.". She laughs a little "good . Maybe now you can stop running off with everyone." He rolls his eyes and Kanaya carries him into the hive.  
She gently sets him on the couch and puts her hands on her hips "You Should Not Have Attempted To Use Your Powers When You Are Still So Early In Pregnancy, As Well As Sleep Deprived .". He flinches at her wrath "well it wath for a good reathon. He wouldn't leave me alone. He wath going two grubnap me or thomething.". Kanaya sighs "I Blame Myself For Not Arriving Sooner. I Thought I Could Smell That Despicable Purple Blood Nearby.". He yawns and Kanaya looks at him "Now You Get Some Sleep, I Will Depart For Now. Goodnight." He nods and she leaves quietly. Aradia sits on the ground next to him, legs crossed "long day?" He sighs "yeth." And she nods sympathetically. Then he opens his arms, beckoning and she crawls onto the couch with him. He puts his arms around her and she smiles and lays her head on his neck. He yawns "I really hope ith ourth. I can't thand any of them. You're the only one who doethn't act like an idiot." . She nods "well whoever's it is, it's ours because we're matesprites. If anyone else says otherwise I'll smack the damn bitch." He looks at her and smiles "thit I am tho red for you." And he they kiss. They fall asleep tangled up on the couch.

Sollux wakes up early in the night and looks around confused "wha? Why am I awake tho early?" and looks around for what woke him up. He carefully slides out of Aradia's arms and walks around the room. He shrugs and is about to go back to the couch when he hears a small noise and turns around. He screams and scrambles back, falling hard on his butt. Outside there is a dark shadow, clinging to the collage of small, square windows. Aradia scrambles up "Sollux!" and sends a flash of red sparks at the window, shattering them with a crash. The figure falls hard into a shrub and groans. They exchange glances and look out the window, disheveled and covered in scrapes and leaves is Eridan. He pulls his scarf of his face and wipes at a small scrape "wweh.". Sollux glares at him and shouts "What the fuck ith wrong with you?! I thould kill you right now!". Eridan looks up at him, a branch stuck in his hair "wwell I wwas thinkin about you a lot so I decided to come ovver and be romantic until your little girlfriend shot at me." And he glares at Aradia. She puts her hands on her hips and her wings flutter agitatedly "get out of here you creep before I zap you again!". Sollux glares at him "thneaking around and watching people thleep ith not romantic. Ith really fucked up now get out of here or-" he feels a sudden wave of nausea before he can finish and runs into bathroom as quickly as possible. Aradia glances at him anxiously and Eridan looks up at the apartment confused "wwhat?". Then he looks at Aradia " wwhat's happenin to Sol?" She glares at him "none of your business now get out of here.". Sollux walks back to the window wiping his mouth and grimacing "thill trying two be romantic fithdick? Becathe all you did wath make me have two deal with throwing up earlier. Thankth for that.". Eridan looks up at him and frowns "wwell excuse me." And attempts to dust himself off. Sollux glares at him "Not two mention you ruined the windowth." "I didn't do that, she did!" "You were the one climbing them like a thalker!". With difficulty he climbs out of the bush and glares at them "wwhatevver. Your lucky I'm wwillin to take care of my wwriggler, evven wwith a loww blood like you carryin it.". Sollux shuts his eyes tight then grabs a lamp and throws it at him, shouting "Get out of here already! Ith not even yourth!". Eridan jumps back in surprise, the lamp shattering at his feet. "Fine I'm goin... but I'm comin back and takin you wwith me." Sollux glares at him, enraged "That ith tho it! We're not kithmethith anymore! I never want two thee your thupid thea dwelling fathe again or I'll call Kanaya two finith you!" Then he walks away from the window angrily. Eridan looks up startled "Sol? You'vve got to be kiddin... Sol!". Aradia frowns and sends a flurry of red sparks at him "he told you to leave.". He glares at her and steps away reluctantly then walks away quickly when she raises her hand threateningly.  
Aradia turns from the window "so stubborn. It's ridiculous." then she walks over and sits next to Sollux. He is siting on the couch knees pulled close to him, angrily ripping at a pillow "you okay?". He sighs annoyed "yeth, thith ith jutht tho thupid. Now no one will leave me alone.". She nods and hugs him "don't worry I won't let anyone bug you." He sighs and leans against her, then yawns. She smiles "you get some sleep." And kisses the top of his head. He nods and slowly drifts asleep.

* * *

_heh. Mama Kanaya kicks some serious ass (as usual) and Eridan is geting even creepier. thanks for your reviews/follows. i really appreciate it! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

When he wakes up Aradia is gone and he stretches. He looks over and almost laughs, the broken windows are covered with plastic bags and tape "AA your great.". Then he walks into the kitchen and reluctantly grabs something to eat. He walks towards the computer and stares at it with a frown, realizing this is the only time he didn't want to go on. He shrugs well what elthe ith there two do?' Then gets on. He stares at the screen, irritated. His account is overrun with messages. He rolls his eyes and quickly posts a note.  
TA: 2top me22agiing me now or ii 2wear ii'll cra2h the 2iite riight now.".  
There is a rush of replys and he growls.  
CG: HEY... SOLLUX. ARE YOU STILL MAD?  
CG: I'M... I SOMEWHAT REGRET WHAT I SAID... DESPITE THE ACCURACY  
CC: )(-Ey Sollux. Ar-E you okay?  
CC: I )(op-E you're alright.  
AA: wwell hello again  
TA: FF iit2 fiine, iit2 only tho2e two priick2 that are gettiing two me.  
AA: Sol that's glubin rude  
CG: SOLLUX I ALREADY APOLOGIZED  
CC: -Eridan what did you glubing do?  
AA: nothin! I wwas just bein romantic  
CG: AMPORA WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?  
TA: he 2talked me and broke my wiindow  
AA: your red-blooded girlfriend did that! It wwasn't my fault.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I SHOULD KICK YOUR STUPID ROYAL ASS!  
CC: -Eridan leave )(im alon-E  
CA: wwhy? I didn't do anything wwrong  
CC: stalking oth-Ers is wrong  
Sollux glares at the argument then quickly signs off  
TA [twinArmaggedons] has signed off  
Then he goes to the kitchen and grabs something to eat. He sits down at the computer, ignoring his Trollian account and begins working on a virus to crash the site. As he is finishing up Aradia walks in "hey Sollux. What are you up to?" And she smiles "juth going two crath petherchum.". She walks over and frowns "I don't think that's the best idea." "It'll get them two thop bugging me." "How about you just get off the computer?" "What?". She smiles and shakes her head "come on let's go do something a little less... destructive." And grabs his hand. "AA I watch almoth finithed." And sighs and she smiles "don't worry you'll have fun." And her wings flutter. He sighs and follows her to her hive.  
They sit in the frog temple, watching the stars quietly. Sollux looks at her "hey AA." She looks at him and smiles "hmmm?" "Thorry about thith whole fucking thituation.". She looks at him for a moment then leans on him " it's fine. I know you need to have more then one person to be happy." He frowns "no ith not that. I juth like two have thex with more then one perthon. You're the only one I can thand for an extended amount of time.". She laughs "is that because of your wonderful personality?" He looks at her "thut up. KK ith way worth. I'm juth letting everyone elth know they can thuck it for all I care." She smiles "but you'll still sleep with them?". "Thure what elth ith there two do? I mean I don't dethpithe them all... juth motht of them." She laughs again "Sollux you're ridiculous.". He sticks out his tounge "tho are you.". Before day they fall asleep.

The next night Sollux walks around his hive and sits on the couch. For awhile he wanders around boredly, unsure of what to do. 'Thit by now I'd be on the computer or going to-' then he frowns and growls. "gog what ith there two do?!" Then he glances at the window "maybe go outhide?" Then shakes his head "no thath thupid.". Then he lays on the couch boredly and groans"whenth AA getting back?". Then looks at the window and snaps "fine I'll go outhide.". Then he walks out of the hive reluctantly and looks around the dark landscape. He frowns, still bored and begins to move a stick around with his psionics. He sighs and with a flick of his fingers the stick snaps in half. 'maybe I thould go lithen two Karkat beg for my forgivneth' then he gets annoyed 'no I'm not forgiving him for calling me a fucking thlut' .  
Then he stands 'I'm just going two take a walk until AA get back' and wanders around aimlessly. He looks up and realizes he's near Karkat's house and frowns. He turns to walk back when he hears a voice "IS THAT YOU SOLLUX?" And he growls "thit" and turns around, glaring at Karkat, poking his head out the window"why? Want two lecture me thome more? Maybe call me a thlut again?"and starts to walk away. Karkat looks at him then leaves the window and comes running out of his hive a minute later "WAIT" and Sollux turns around angrily and Karkat hugs him and he stiffens in surprise. "I'M... SORRY I SAID THAT." Then he steps back, face flushing red "STILL MORAILS?" Sollux looks at him then nods "yeth thill morailth. Even if you act like an inthufferable douche motht of the time." Karkat frowns, red cheeks starting to fade "DAMNIT YOU RUINED THE MOMENT YOU LISPING NOOKSUCKER." . "You detherve it KK." "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NOT TO CALL ME THAT.". "I will call you whatever the fuck I want...KK." then Karkat rolls his eyes. "DO YOU WANT TO WALK AROUND OR SOMETHING?" "Thure I have nothing better two do. Even if it ith with you." Karkat glares at him "OH YES BECAUSE IT'S SUCH A PLEASURE FOR ME TO HAVE TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU.".

* * *

_oh my gosh all these reviews! thank you such much, i feel so loved TTuTT _

_hooray, Karkles and Sollux finally make up, now to make up with Eridan? (except not)._

_Anyways I am trying to learn how to draw with tutorials on YouTube and Deviantart so I'll post links to some of the fan art every once in awhile, and i changed the story's cover! :D If you can draw and want to draw something for this I would love to link it to the story so just pm me or something :)_


	8. Chapter 8

They walk together in awkward silence for a hour. Karkat looks at him, slightly red "SO... A GRUB?" Sollux sighs and nods "yeth KK a grub. Jeguth no one will leave me alone about it. Now you all thuddenly want two be fucking fluthed for me." Karkat winces "WELL, IT DOES SOMEWHAT CHANGE THINGS.". Sollux rolls his eyes "thut up you juth want two be the other parent.". Karkat is about to protest but then stops and sighs.  
Sollux stops and frowns, looking at the scenery " I hate the othean." Karkat looks at him "BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SWIM?" "I can thwim perfectly fine, I juth chooth not two.""WELL WE'RE NOT GOING IN THE WATER SO IT'S FINE.". And they continue to walk on the port. Then Sollux steps in a puddle and slips, landing in the water with a splash. Karkat looks over panicked and Sollux glares at him "thave me you prick!" Then goes under the water, flailing pathetically. Before Karkat can jump in arms close around Sollux and pull him up. He coughs up water and breaths heavily "thith ith why I hate the beach KK!" And glares at him then turns to see who save him. Feferi smiles "Hey Sollux, are you alright?" He nods And carries him to the shore with ease. Karkat runs over to them "ARE YOU OKAY?" and Sollux glares at him, drenched in water "yeth... no thankth two you.". Karkat frowns "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D FALL IN." Sollux begins to shiver, clothing soaked in water "Fuck you. juth fuck you." . Feferi looks at him worriedly "he's getting cold, we should take him inside." "MY HIVE IS TO FAR, WHAT ABOUT YOURS?" "it's underwater, remember? I don't think he's up for that right now." Then she pauses "the closest hive is-" and Karkat grimaces "ERIDAN'S.". Sollux looks up "What? Fuck no we're not going two hith hive. No way." Then he starts shivering again. "We have to, you can't get sick." "IT'S FOR THE BEST." And Sollux squirms, trying to get out of Feferi's arms "Nope. Nope. I'm good. I won't get thick, ith fine.". Feferi shakes her head "as much as you don't like it we have to." And they start walking in the direction of the shipwreck like hive.

Feferi knocks at the door "Hey Eridan are you there? Hello!". He answers "Fef?" Then stops and sees everyone, surprised. He notices Sollux in Feferi's arms and smirks "Hey Sol, finally decided to come crawwlin back to me?". Feferi pushes past him, annoyed "Eridan shut up. He fell in the water and your hive was closest." And Karkat follows. Eridan glares at her "wwell come right in." And closes the door.  
Sollux sits on the ground, arms crossed in and wrapped in a blanket "can we go now?" "NO YOUR CLOTHES ARE DRENCHED STILL." And Feferi nods in agreement. Then Eridan walks over with a bundle of clothes "wwell I can change that." And holds them out to Sollux. He looks at them then turns around, ignoring him "I'd rather freeze two death." "Come on Sol just take them." "Fuck no.". "Solllllll." And Karkat growls, angrily "EVEN THOUGH THE IDEA IS REPULSIVE YOU SHOULD." "What ith wrong with you KK. No!" "IT WOULD GET YOU OUT OF HERE ALOT FASTER THEN WAITING FOR YOUR CLOTHES TO DRY. BESIDES YOU CAN STILL GET SICK BY WEARING THOSE WET CLOTHES." "He's right.". Sollux turns around and glares at Eridan, then grabs the clothes angrily.  
He walks out of the bathroom wearing the long-sleeved Aquarius shirt and striped pants. he growls "thith ith tho thupid. I look ridiculouth. I want two go two my hive now." And pulls at the clothing, a little long on him. Eridan smirks "you don't look half bad wwhen you're not dressed like a commoner." Sollux gives him the finger and glares at the outfit "how do you wear thith retarded outfit everyday fithdick?". Karkat looks at him "THAT'S SOMETHING I NEVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN." And Feferi nods. Sollux glares at them, then starts to walk away "I'm going." But Eridan gets in front of him "wwait, you just got here. You should wwarm up more." "No I don't want two be here any longer than thith." "Wwell I'm not letin you leavve unless I can come". Sollux glares at him and reaches out to push him but Eridan grabs his hands "Or you could stay until tomorrow.".  
Karkat grabs Sollux's hands away and glares at him "NO. ARADIA IS PROBABLY WONDERING WHERE HE IS BY NOW.". Eridan glares at him and Sollux nods "yeth. I'm going back now. I'll thend you the clotheth back if I don't burn them." And pushes past him. Karkat and Feferi follow and they walk towards the door and Eridan looks at them "wwait I'm comin to!" And follows after. Sollux swings around and glares at him "ith bad enough I have two wear theth thupid clotheth. I am not going two deal with you right now." Then he opens the door and walks out annoyed, the others behind him. Eridan stands at the door "you'd better not ruin my clothes you damn lowwblood! And take better care of our wwriggler for cod's sake... don't get yourself killed..." he watches him walk away "be careful." Then looks down and sighs.

Sollux walks into his hive angrily "finally I can get out of thith.". Aradia stands up and hugs him "Sollux there you are! I was looking everywhere for you." Then she stops and looks at him "what are you wearing?". Sollux sighs" long thory thort I fell in water thankth two KK and FF thaved me and we had two go two fithdick'th hive.". She laughs "that sounds like you had a great adventure." He rolls his eyes "yeth it wath freaking wonderful.". "well let's get you out of those clothes." He nods and smiles "thoundth good.".

* * *

_oh i feel so loved TTuTT so heres two chapters in a day! I'm so nervous though! with all you wonderful people following me I'm afraid of fucking up the writing, but i'll try my best! /(ouo)/ _

_but anyways like I promised here's some fanart as promised!:_

user/estrangedShipper/media/blank_ .html#/user/estrangedShipper/media/blank_ .html?&_suid=1370392878984068371310126321

_I'm sorry I still haven't really gotten the hang of drawing yet...or coloring on the computer but I'll keep practicing :D thank you all 3_


	9. Chapter 9

Aradia shakes him awake "Come on Sollux. Get up, Kanaya's here." he sits up "fuckkkk why can't I ever thleep.". She rolls her eyes "You've been sleeping in late everyday.". Then he slides out of the recuperacoon "fine I'm up.". He walks out and Kanaya smiles "Hello Sollux, how have you been?" He nods "fucking wonderful. Juth getting harathed by everyone, I'm bored enough two blow my thinkpan out, fell in the ocean once. Not two mention I vomit every time I wake up.". "Well, that is one way of looking at it." "Tho why are you here? Going two tell me I'm going two be eaten alive or thomething?" "That is a ridiculous notion, I was merely coming by to question when you'd inform the others of your pregnancy." "wait. what?" "Yes, you need to inform more then just the possible parents. Don't you want your friends of the news?". He stands "excuth me for a minute." then runs into the bathroom. Then he starts to shout from the other room "thit I have two tell thoth idioth two?! Fuck my fucking life!" then continues to lose the small amount of food he had eaten.  
He washes out his mouth and walks back in "pleath tell me you're joking... I wath hard enough telling the idioth involved.". Kanaya frowns "Well they will find out eventually, I doubt they won't wonder why you're suddenly heavyset or carrying a wriggler around with you.". He groans and grabs his face "I could juth thay in my hive for the reth of my life.". "Highly doubtful. Besides, I wouldn't put it below some of those involved to brag about this." Sollux looks up then growls "I am going two kill him! If that athhole thaith a thingle word!" And gets up but Aradia grabs him "calm down.". He struggles "the fucking thory he'd tell! That prick'th a goner!" "Calm down Sollux, I do not believe he has yet told anyone. Probably in fear for his status.". He sits down angrily "tho I thould tell them before he doeth?" she nods. He sighs  
"fine." Then get on the computer and posts a note.  
TA: li2ten up guy2 ii am not iin the mood 2o ii'll only 2ay thii2 once.  
Ii'm pregnant. Ii don't want two hear you 2ay iit'2 iimpo22iible- ju2t go talk two Kanaya iif you thiink that. There'2 nothiing more two be 2aiid on the matter 2o ju2t do me a favor and 2uck iit.  
He sighs as the comments ensue.  
TC: MoThEr FuCkInG MiRaCle  
AG: oh good for you. You and your girlfriend must 8e soooo happy. I wonder if your gru8 will 8e as fucked up as you two?  
CG: VRISKA SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
CT: D- what a... strange occurance.  
GC: SO MY P4RTN3R 1S OUT OF COM1SS1ON TH3N?  
GC: H3 H3 H3 1 WOND3R HOW MR. 4PPL3B3RRY'S WR1GGL3R W1LL SM3LL? :]  
AC: :33 how pawsitively wonderful! There is more to add to my shipping chart now.  
CC: )(orray! Everyone is so )(appy  
AT: uHHH... tHAT'S... COOL?  
CA: Wwell I didn't expect this  
TA: 2hut iit fii2hdiick  
CA: don't you think you're forgettin an important fact?  
TA: no ii'm not.  
CA: like howw I'm the father?  
TA: no you're not!  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP AMPORA. IM JUST AS LIKELY TO BE THE FATHER.  
TA: 2hut up KK!  
GC: WH4T? :?  
CC: Eridan I'm going to kick your bass. T)(at's not true... it might be me or Karkat or Aradia.  
TA: iit2 probably my fuckiing mate2priite guy2. You're not helpiing.  
GC: TH1S 1S G3TT1NG GOOD.  
CT: D- Oh. My.  
CA: Kar your pathetic genes wwould nevver stand a chance against mine.  
CG: ARE THOSE 'SUPERIOR GENES' WHY NO ONE EVEN GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOU?  
AG: Gog Sollux I didn't know you 8eing were such a little hoe.  
AC: :33 all of my Sollux ships! All of them!  
CC: Eridan you s)(ould'nt be allowed to be a glubing parent! You stupid murderer.  
CA: wwhatevver just wwait. Wwhen evveryone knowws that wwriggler is mine you'll realize howw wwrong you all are!  
AT: ... :0  
TA: 2hut iit! Thii2 ii2 none of your buii2ne22! And fii2hdiick for the fiinal fuckiing tiime iit ii2'nt your!  
TC: CoNgRaDuLaTiOnS BrO. Im So MoThErFuCkInG pRoUd  
CG: GAMZEE NOW IS NOT THE TIME. JUST GO DRINK A FAYGO OR SOMETHING.  
AG: 8itch fight!  
CA: Sol admit you wwant me to be the father. I do havve the finest blood.  
AC: :33 it Makes so much sense now  
TC: SuRe ThInG bRo  
CG: FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT UP VRISKA!  
TA: Eriidan all ii want from you ii2 for you two diie the mo2t excruciiatiingly way po22iible  
GC: 1 D1DN'T KNOW YOU W3R3 R3D FOR H1M K4RK4T  
CA: wwell howw glubin rude. Evven after I'm wwillin to care for my half breed wwriggler.  
CG: IM NOT FUCKING RED FOR HIM. WE'RE JUST MORAILS.  
TA: ii2 not your fuckiing grub!  
AG: are we 8etting on who the other parent is? I'll put money on that.  
CT: D- is this even allowed? Royal bloods and low bloods mi%ing?  
GC: H3 H3 H3 TH1S 1S FUN. SOLLUX YOU 4R3 QU1T3 TH3 PL4Y3R ;]  
AC: :33 Equius it's purrfectly okay, love is love. Quadrents precede blood color.  
CG: FUCKING VRISKA.  
CG: AND TEREZI!  
TA: Ii don't love any of them except AA! Ii ju2t 2lept wiith them.  
CC: everyone eel be okay, just calm down  
AG: 8ite me 8ig, 8ad leader. Em8arrased you slept with a hoe?  
CA: Sol wwhy do you nevver express your red feelings for me?  
GC: 3XC1T1NG BUT MUST D3M4ND W3 K33P TH3 P34C3. MUCH TO CH4OT1C  
CG: STOP CALLING HIM A FUCKING HOE! IM JUST DEFENDING THE TROLL WHO IS POSSIBLY CARRYING MY GRUB SO STFU.  
TA: becau2e ii have no red feeliing2 for you. Ii hate you more then ii've ever hated anyone! More then kii22me2ii2, a22hole!  
AC: :33 I ship this so hard  
AG: excuse me, 8ut doesn't possi8ly just prove me right? Karkattttttt  
CA: wweh  
CC: Cod s)(ut up Eridan. Youre so desperate.  
CG: NO IT DOESN'T. WILL YOU JUST STOP CALLING HIM THAT?! HE'S FUCKING PREGNANT FOR GOGSAKE!  
GC: H3LLO? 4LL 1GNOR1NG M3 TH3N?  
TA: ii hate you all  
Then he quickly turns off the computer. He glares at the keyboard and almost throws it, but stops. Aradia walks over and rubs his shoulder sympathetically and Kanaya frowns"I'm guessing it did not progress well?". "Nah you gueth?" and he leans back annoyed "fucking evolutionary fallback whatever the fuck it ith.". "Well if you were not so... passionate in your multiple relationships I doubt it would be so chaotic.". "Well.. thut up.". "She does have a point." "I didn't expect thith two happen! Fuck! I hardly even know what pregnanthy ith!" then he faceplants into the keyboard "Thupid human reproduction. Thupid dead Mother Grub. Thupid bucketh. Thupid quadrenth. Thupid fucking everything.". Kanaya looks at him then at Aradia "I shall leave you two to converse." and waves. She waves back and smiles "Oh Sollux, don't be so dramatic.". "but life ith over!" "shut up. I won't kill you to have a calmer life... Did you think you'd be partying forever?" "Maybe.". She smiles and shakes her head "Be happy you're...we're going to have a grub to take care of." he puts his hands in the air, face still on the keyboard "Whoopee.". She rolls her eyes and hugs him "Just wait. As soon as it's born you'll adore it." "Meh.". "You will, I promise.". He looks at her, glasses loosely hanging off his face "Well if ith yourth. Maybe even FF'th. Otherwith ith more of a death thentanth then a good thing.". For a moment she frowns at the name of Feferi, then takes his glasses and puts them on with a giggle. "What? You don't want the 'charmin and handsome sea dw-weller' to be the source of genetic material?" "Eww. Thath not even funny. I'd rather be a helmthman then carry that egomaniac'th grub.". She laughs and wiggles her fingers, still wearing his glasses "That's not what the spirits say.". He takes back his glasses and sticks out his tounge "Well tell the thirith two thuck it for me.".

* * *

_Sollux has finally told everyone! :D xD and Aradia is jealous? :o and of course Eridan is being ridiculous (as always)._

_Thanks for the support! 3 working on ch. 10 as fast as I can _


	10. Chapter 10

Karkat glances at his computer screen thoughtfully. He frowns "FUCK." then begins to pester John.  
_carcinoGenesist [CG] has begun pestering ectoBiologist [EB]_  
CG: DOING SOMETHING STUPID EGBERT?  
EB: hey Karkat. I haven't talked to you in forever  
CG: WELL NOW THAT WE'RE ON DIFFERENT PLANETS I CAN FINALLY ESCAPE YOUR DREADFUL EXCUSE FOR A SPECIES.  
EB: you haven't changed :)  
CG: I HAVE NO NEED TO. I AM PERFECTLY FINE AS IS.  
EB: yeah sure. Besides the additude and trolling everyone.  
CG: IT'S NATURAL INSTINCT. NOW SHUT UP. I DIDN'T MESSAGE TO TO INDULGE IN BLAND HUMAN PLEASANTRIES.  
EB: So what's up?  
CG: I NEED INFORMATION ON A CERTAIN HUMAN-RELATED TOPIC.  
EB: well I'm a human, so shoot.  
CG: UNESSISARY BANTER, ATTEMPTING TO SOUND LIKE YOU OWN A MOLECULE OF INTELLIGENCE. TELL ME ABOUT... HUMAN PREGNANCY.  
EB: whoa, you're not thinking about hooking up with my sister or something, are you?  
CG: FUCK NO. THAT BUCKED-TOOTH, SCATTERBRAINED WITCH?! I JUST NEED THE INFORMATION FOR AN... ACQUAINTANCE.  
EB: oooohhhh it's all coming clear.  
EB: you nubby-horned devil! You finally got Terezi didn't you? Going to be a troll daddy. But wait, I thought trolls made babies with buckets and a giant, weird bug thing. :/  
CG: TEREZI? FUCK NO. BESIDES THE MOTHER GRUB IS DEAD, BEING A SUPERIOR SPECIES WE WERE ABLE TO EVOLVE PAST THE NEED OF IT.  
EB: oh. Weird. So is it that cat-girl then?  
CG: DO YOU MEAN NEPETA? NO. I DO NOT NEED TO DIVULGE THE IDENTITY OF THE OTHER INVOLVED... BESIDES IT'S NOT FOR ME.  
EB: Who was it then? No way... it was Vriska, wasn't it? OMG!  
CG: FUCK NO. IT WAS SOLLUX, OKAY? JEGUS FUCK DO YOU EVER SHUT UP.  
EB: Sollux? The cool hacker guy? But he's a dude.  
CG: AND?  
EB: that's impossible though  
CG: MAYBE FOR YOUR FEEBLE, CLOSE-MINDED SPECIES FUCKASS.  
EB: you are such a homo.  
CG: A WHAT?  
EB: oh right. No gayness for trolls.  
CG: ENOUGH OF YOUR INCOHERENT BABBLING, WILL YOU EXPLAIN TO ME OR NOT?  
EB: I guess I can... but just because I'm such a cool guy :B  
CG: SAY SOMETHING HELPFUL EGBERT... AND WHAT'S THAT THING CALLED A 'DADDY' THAT YOU SAID?  
Later Karkat sighs and glances at his notebook embarrassedly. He had decided to write down anything relevant John had said, which wasn't much. here looks down 'DAMNIT I WISH I REMEMBER WHEN JOHN AND HIS GUARDIAN HAD THAT TALK... WHAT WAS IT ABOUT... SOGMETHING TO DO WITH BEES... ALL I REMEMBER IS WHAT PREGNANCY WAS. AND THE RETARDED LOOK OF HORROR ON EGBERT'S FACE.". Then he slowly flips through the pages "THE CORRECT TERM FOR THE CARRIER IS 'MOMMY'... THE DONOR OF GENETIC MATERIAL IS A 'DADDY'... WHAT KIND OF FUCKING TITLES ARE THOSE? AFTER... INTERCOURSE... THE 'MOMMY' BECOMES PREGNANT AND CARRIES THE OFFSPRING..THEN AFTER ALOT OF SCREAMING (MAINLY AT THE DADDY) IT'S BORN? WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF INFORMATION IS THIS EGBERT?". He glances around then goes onto Google "MAYBE THE INTERNET WILL PROVIDE MORE RELIABLE INFORMATION.". He pushes search and sighs at the flood of results "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO?".

Aradia answers the door and Kanaya walks in "Hello, is Sollux doing well?". She smiles and nods "just wait a minute, he's in the bathroom.". Sollux's voice sounds from the bathroom "Kanayath here?" "yeah." "Athk her when I'm goin two thop throwing up on a regular bathith.". Then he walks out angrily and wipes his mouth "dithguthing.". Kanaya smiles "As soon as your body adjusts it should no longer be a problem.". He stops "wait. Why are you here? Ith my hive thuddenly a hang out thpot or thomething?". She shakes her head "Just merely checking in on you. Besides, I brought something quite interesting." "If ith a thandwich I'd be intrethted.". She smiles "No, I brought information." "cauth thath better then a thandwich.". She hands him a notebook "Karkat researched your current condition." he takes the book "Great.". He flips through the pages boredly "He was quite embarrassed when he gave it to me. I thought it befitting if you read it though, considering it's centered around you.". He stops at the first page "Mommy? The fuck?! No one ith calling me that.". Aradia smiles and looks at it over his shoulder "It sounds cute." he looks at her and frowns "Fuck no.". Then she continues reading over his shoulder "And I'd be called... a Daddy. I love it." he sighs "I juth thaid no.". She hugs him "Awww Mommy." "AA thop that." then she pokes his face "Now don't talk to Daddy that way.". He facepalms "Am I talking two mythelf.". "Come on Sollux, don't be so grumpy. Smile a little.". Then she takes the notebook "Aren't you curious about what's happening with you and our little grub?". He frowns "I juth want two get it over with." she pokes his stomach with the book "That's not a very Lusus-like thing to say.". He grabs the book "I'm not a luthuth or a 'Mommy'.". Then he opens it and read a few pages "What do half of theth wordth even mean?". Kanaya smiles and steps foreward gracefully "You do not need to fret with the more difficult ideas, I can explain it simply if you desire. The scientific parts are mainly so I may understand and assist to the fullest extent possible.". He sighs and looks at the notebook "I feel like thith ith going two be a terrible idea.".

* * *

_Yay ch10! Aradia is so cute and Karkitty is being all caring and worried 3 So happy. I wouldn't have gotten this far without any of you 3 so as thanks I've decided to write a story of your choice for each of you! I'll pm each of you (in order of when you faved the story) and write a one shot/or more? Of whatever paring/theme/ situation you want :D (of course I'll start publishing after this story is over). _  
_So I've been going through a writers block, but don't worry it's over! thanks for being patient and sorry about the delay (now to the good part: Sollux all pudgy and hormonal xD)_


	11. Chapter 11

Sollux examines himself in the mirror, pulling his shirt up to examine his midsection. His wirey abdomen is slightly raised, in the beginnings of a bump. He scowls and jabs at his stomach, then flinches at the replying pain.  
Aradia walks in and smiles "Checking yourself out?".  
He frowns embarrassed and quickly pulls down his shirt "no.".  
She hugs him "Well I think you look great.".  
He glares at her "I'm not. I'm getting fucking fat.".  
Aradia begins to laugh "You. Fat?" And she puts her arms around him "Oh no! you might actually become a normal weight! It only took getting pregnant.".  
He sticks out his tongue "thut it AA.".

She pinches his cheeks "Calm down, you look cute no matter what.". Then she wraps her arms around him, hands resting on his stomach. She begins to swing him back and forth gently "Especially with that cute little bump.".

"AA. Jeguth thop. Oh my gog we're grown trollth, theriouthly." and he frowns, embarrassed "Let me go, come on.".

"Not until you call me by my official title."

"No. Ith a thupid human title."

She smiles teasingly "Then I won't put you down."

He sighs "You're tho immature…Fine. Put me down…Daddy." and growls the last part quietly.

She beams and lets him go "See? It wasn't that hard."

"yeah it wath. It took every fiber of my being not two retch in revulthion.".

"Enough of your pouting Mommy, and I might make you something to eat.".

He crosses his arms "fine.".

She smiles "That's better, so what would you like?".

He pauses "Well. The normal stuff. Oh and thome cookieth… maybe thome Faygo… I don't know. like ithe cream. and i'm kinda up for pizza. oh! and thome kraft whatever thothe are fucking called. and maybe a thandwich?".

She looks at him then laughs "Okay, I'll try...?"

He frowns "What?".

She smiles "Nothing, nothing. I don't think I can get all that though.".

"Fine. I don't need the pizza.".

She facepalms and begins laughing harder. "Wow that book was right.".

"What book?".

"So I'm guessing you didn't bother to read the notebook Karkat wrote.".

"No, why would I?".

She rolls her eyes and walks towards the kitchen "I'll go make you a sandwich then.".

He watches her go "What aboyt the other thuff two?".

"Read the notebook and I might make it."

"Thath a horrible deal!"

"Then you only get a sandwichhh."

He sighs "Fine, fine I'm going.". Then angrily grabs the notebook from the table and sits on the couch, pouting.

* * *

_finally! sorry about the wait. now i'm going to skip ahead a little bit if no one minds._

_lol, food cravings. _

_and don't forget i'm still taking drawings for the story :)_

_...maybe i could make a contest?_


	12. Chapter 12

He flips through the pages, bored. Then the door begins to open and he looks up "Kanaya?". The door opens and Eridan walks in. Sollux stands up quickly, dropping the notebook. "Fuck no! Who thaid you can come here? Get out!"  
Eridan looks at him "But Sol, I came to see you.".  
"I don't want two thee you, how many timeth do I have two thay that?".  
Then he notices the book on the ground "Hey, wwhat's that you wwere readin?".  
"Nothing. Now get out.".  
he walks up to Sollux then bends down and picks up the book "I'm just tryin to showw an interest in wwhat you like.".  
Sollux grabs at the notebook "I don't want you two! I juth want you two leave.".  
He moves the notebook up and opens it to the first page and scans through it. "Oh! This book is on pregnancy, Wwritten by Kar obvviously. It wwas nice of him to do some research for us.".  
"Ith not for you athhole, now give it back!".  
Then he stops "Wwhat's this? A... Daddy?".  
Sollux groans "Fuck no.".  
"Is that wwhat I'm called? And you're a Mommy then?".  
"Thith doethn't apply two you!".  
Eridan wraps his arms around him "But it does, its our wwriggler.". Sollux struggles and Eridan pauses when his hand brushes his stomach.  
"Is that a bump I feel, Sol?".  
"Let go of me!".  
"It is! Our wwriggler is growin. Aren't you excited?".  
Then Aradia quickly walks out of the kitchen, a mixing spoon in her hand. "Back away from him Eridan.".  
He looks over, surprised "Wwhat?". Then she hits him in the head with the spoon hard, breaking it. "Owwww! Wwhat the fuck Ar?!".  
Sollux pulls away and goes behind Aradia "Juth go dumbath.".  
Eridan rubs his head and glares at her "Just because your jealous I'm goin to be a Daddy doesn't givve you an excuse to hit me.".  
She stops "You? No. If anyone is going to be a Daddy, it's me.".  
"You're just a wweak-gened lowwblood.".  
"I'm his matesprit. You're not even his kismesis anymore.".  
"Wwho cares? Its obvviously mine, and wwhen its born Sol wwill wwant me in his quadrents, probably replacin you.".  
"Sollux hates you. He'd never be your matesprit.".  
"Wwell a wwriggler changes things. He'll wwant it's Daddy to be his matesprit and help raise it.".  
"You're delusional. You blinded him, he'd never be flushed for you".  
"You're delusional if you think its goin to be yours.".  
Aradia crosses her arms "I don't need to arugh with you in my hive. Get out before I zap you like a bug.".  
"Is that a threat?".  
"No, its a warning.".  
Eridan glares at her and instead of pulling out his wand he sits on the ground "I'm not leavvin.". And he crosses his arms.  
Sollux sighs "Why can't you juth make thith eathy and go.".  
"I'm going to go call Kanaya." And Aradia grabs her phone and begins texting.  
"I just wwant to talk to Sol.".  
"But I don't want two talk two you.".  
"You nevver wwant to talk to me!".  
"I wonder why. When you're not trying two grub nap me you're being creepy.".  
"That's glubin offensivve.".  
"And ith true.".  
"Wwhy are you treatin me this wway? I'm the father of your offspring.".  
"How many timeth do I have two thay ith probably not yourth.".  
"There's a good chance.".  
"Eridan juth leave me alone.".  
"But Sollllllllllll.".  
"Maybe if you weren't tho annoying I wouldn't kick you out.".  
"Really?".  
"No, probably not. I'd thill kick you out.".  
"See? All you evver do is hide here ans Ar gets you all to herself.".  
"Probably becauth theth my matethprit?".  
"But I'm your child's Daddy!".  
"Thith again? Fithdick leave me alone. If it doeth happen two be yourth, which it never would, I might give you a call.".  
"That's not vvery comfortin.".  
"It wathn't thuppothed two be.".  
Eridan grabs his leg and holds onto him "Sollllllllllllllll.".  
"Thop that.".  
"Let me lovve our wwriggler.".  
"No. Ith not yourth.".  
"Solllllllllllllllllll.".  
Sollux rolls his eyes and tries to pry Eridan from his leg "Get off me, you're tho immature.".  
Aradia walks back over then sees them and laughs.  
"AA thop laughing and get him off.".  
"I'm sorry, sorry. Its just so ridiculous.".  
"I'm not letin go until you let me havve some time with you.".  
"Hereth your time now go.".  
"You could come to my hive, its wway bigger and more comfortable. Wway better for raisin a wwriggler.".  
"Why would I ever want two go there.".  
"I havve a computer, and lots of food.".  
"Ith that thuppothed two tempt me? I have that thuff at my hive. Bethideth my computer ith way better.".  
"Wwell I'm not letin go then.".  
There's a knock at the door and Aradia quickly answers "Hey Kanaya.".  
"Hello Aradia, is he still being a nuisance?".  
"See for yourself." Ans she let's her in.  
Kanaya looks at him "Really, Eridan?".  
He clings to his leg tighter and hides his face in Sollux's pant leg "I'm goin to spend time wwith Sol damnit. I don't care wwhat you say Kan.".  
"Clinging to him like a grub is spending time with him? I doubt these immature shenanigans will prove you are capable of being a father.".  
"He'll just kick me out otherwwise.".  
"I wonder why?".  
"I wwould leavve him alone if he spent some glubin time wwith me.".  
Kanaya sighs "Despite my disdain I believe you should spend more time outside of your home.".  
"What? I justh want two thay here and be left alone.".  
"Indeed. But it is healthy to spend some time away from your hive, besides I believe you have been neglecting the others involved as of late.".  
"I haven't even been talking two them.".  
"Exactly my point. Don't you think they want to spend time with you as well, Especially if they happen to be the biological father?".  
Sollux sighs "Tho you're telling me two actually go two fithdick'th hive?".  
"Not just Eridan. You could spend only a day with them at a time... I believe it is the only way to have him stop harassing you.".  
Eridan looks up "Really? You're takin my side? Thanks Kan.".  
She glares at him "I am not 'taking your side' I am tryin to do what is best for Sollux and his grub.".  
Sollux groans and Eridan stands up and grabs his hand "Come on, wwe'll havve the wwhole day.".  
He frowns "No. I'm not going with you right now!".  
"But Sol.".  
He looks at Aradia" Right, AA.".  
Aradia smiles "Whatever Kanaya says...I don't really like it but I'm kinda tired of threatening him.".  
"AA!".  
She laughs "Don't worry its only one day.".  
"Thath my point! A whole day thuck with him!".  
"Do not worry Sollux, it is similar to a human slumber party.".  
"That juth made thingth worthe.".  
"Its best to just get it over with, I'll go arrange days with everyone else.". And she walks off cheerfully.  
"No, AA. Uggggghhhhhhh.".

* * *

_hi again! just my ramblings as always. Sorry about recent delays in updates, i've been gathering requests. if you haven't yet decided i'd really appreciate if you decide soon. :3_

_also i've been kinda apprehensive in putting up chapters because i'm worried i'll mess it up or not editing it enough and disapointing all my followers T~T huh, i wonder if anyone actually reads my musing? no problem. i don't mind :3_

_lols. Eridan's geting clingy. _


	13. Chapter 13

Eridan drags Sollux towards his hive, cheerfully. Karkat's notebook under his arm, the other arm pulling Sollux by the hand.  
Sollux glares in the other direction, ignoring him "AA and Kanaya... what traitorth.".  
Eridan smiles at him "Wwe're here.".  
"I know we are, I can thee that.".  
"Wwell I wwasn't talkin to you.".  
Sollux sighs and face palms. "Jutht thop.".  
Eridan walks into the hive, pulling Sollux after him "Noww wwhere at our hivve.".  
"You're hive, not mine.".  
"It could be your hivve too.".  
"Eww.".  
Then Eridan grabs him and hugs him tight and Sollux stiffens in surprise. "Sol and my little wwriggler at my hivve like it should be, you'll see howw much you lovve it here.".  
Sollux pushes him back with a growl "I will thee no thuch thing...I wath forthed againtht my will two come here and for the latht time ith not your grub.".  
Eridan puts his arms back around him "Listen here Sol, my kismesis wwasn't my ideal candidate for caryin my offspring but since you are I'm goin to take care of you.".  
"You can thop becauth I'm not carrying any grub of yourth!".  
He puts his hands on his stomach and lays his head on his shoulder "That's not wwhat this bump says.".  
"Get your handth off me, you ath!".  
"That's no wway to talk in front of a wwriggler.".  
"What the fuck ith wrong with you?! Jutht get your handth off of me!". Then he pushes Eridan's hands away and storms towards the door. "fuck thith! I'm going.".  
"Wwait you can't!".  
"Yeth I can. Ithn't that amazing?".  
Then Eridan grabs him and picks him up. "I'm not letin you leavve just yet.".  
Sollux glares at him "Put me down! Do I need two uthe my pthionicth two convinthe you?!".  
He smiles "You can't, its bad for you.".  
"Fuck you.".  
"Sol just behavve.".  
"No. Put me down.".  
"No, I'm goin to spend the day wwith you.".  
"Why?! You thaid you don't like me, kithmethitheth don't have happy little bonding time.".  
"Sol be quiet, I lovve that wwriggler more then I hate you.".  
Sollux glares at him "What if it ithn't yourth? Which ith whath going two happen.".  
"It wwon't. I just knoww its mine."  
"Like hell you do. You're jutht fucking dethperate.".  
"I'm not desperate.".  
"Obviouthly you are if you won't let me leave.".  
"Wwell I wwan't to spend some glubin time wwith you.".  
"By grub-napping me.".  
"Kan said it wwas okay.".  
"Well ith what I thay that matterth and I'm not fucking okay with it.".  
"It'll be fine Sol, you might evven havve fun.".  
"I highly doubt that.".  
"Come on! Please?".  
Sollux glares at him "Thee? You're dethperate.".  
"Fine. I'm desperate to spend time wwith the person carryin my unborn grub. Is that wwhat you wwant to hear?".  
"No. I want two hear 'you can leave now'.".  
"Please Sol.".  
"No.".  
"Solllllllllllllllllllllll.".  
"Ugh. Your tho annoying. Juth put me down.".  
"Only if you'll stay.".  
"Fine!".  
Eridan smiles and carefully sets him on the couch then sits next to him. "See? That wwasn't so bad.".  
"Yeah it wath.".  
He smiles "I should start readin this.". Then ne sits close to Sollux and he picks up Karkat's notebook.  
He begins to read, deeply engrossed.  
Sollux watches him, then frowns "Why are you reading like that?".  
"Like wwhat?".  
"Like ith a good book or thomething.".  
He pushes up his glasses a little, still reading "Wwell I wwant memorize evvery fact I can on this subject.".  
"Why?".  
"So I can help you and be a good Daddy.".  
Sollux rolls his eyes then crosses his arms and sighs, irritated.  
Eridan pauses and looks at him "Do you wwant me to pay attention to you, instead?".  
He glares at him "By all meanth read, I'd prefer that you don't pay me any attention.".  
He smiles "I knoww you wwant my undivvided attention.". And he sets down the book.  
"Not really.".  
Then Eridan puts his arm around him. Sollux sighs and glares at him.  
He smiles "So howw havve things been goin?".  
"Jutht great. Couldn't you tell?".  
He ignores the retort and looks at him "So since wwe're goin to be its lusi... wwhat you wwant to name it?".  
Sollux looks at him surprised then glares at him, awkward "Thath not your buithneth... your not going two be ith luthuth.".  
"Havve you thought of anythin yet?".  
"Thut up.".  
"I havve a feww ideas.".  
"Thut up.".  
"Maybe wwe could name it after-" then Sollux grabs the notebook and hits him in the face with it before he can finish.  
"Jutht go back two reading.".  
He takes the notebook and looks at him "I knoww your irritable but this is important. You'vve got to be a little bit excited.".  
"I'm excited two leave if thath what you mean.".  
"Are you hungry? That my make you happier.".  
Sollux crosses his arms "No.". Then his stomach growls and he frowns "fuck.".  
He smiles "That wwould be a yes." And stand. "Wwhat wwould you like?".  
He frowns "I don't know. Thome cake and pizza and a thandwich and ithcream. what AA would've made me if you hadn't dragged me over here.".  
Eridan looks at him, surprised "All that?".  
Sollux glares at him "Yeth. Unleth you can't make it, then I'll go home.".  
He shakes his head "No I can make it.".  
Then gets up and goes into the kitchen, looking around for things.  
After a little while Sollux walks in and hops up on the counter "Ith there any Faygo?".  
Eridan stops and whirls around "No! I don't wwant that nasty sludge anywwhere near my wwriggler!".  
He frowns "Jeguth, I wath jutht athking." And he puts his head on his hand bored "You never thut up about it 'my wriggler, my offthpring' . Gog you thound like a broken record.".  
"Wwell one of us has to be responsible.".  
He snaps, irritated "I know how two take care of mythelf. Ith not even your buithneth.".  
"Yes it is, you knoww that.".  
"No, ith AA'th job, not yourth.".  
"Just wwait, wwhen its born you'll realize I am right.".  
"I wath jutht about two thay the thame thing.".  
He puts down a tub of ice cream and walks over to Sollux "Look I'm tryin to help you, the least you could do is showw me some gratitude.".  
"Gratitude for thalking me and attempted grub-naping, thure no problem.".  
Eridan sighs, exasperated "No, for showwin my loww-blooded kismesis and our wwriggler undivided attention and affection.".  
"There goeth the broken record again. Now could you thut up and make me a thandwich?".  
He sighs "don't boss me around lowwblood."  
"I'll both you around if I want, dumbath."  
"Just you wwait. Wwhen that grub is born-  
"you thill couldn't do anything now go make me a thandwich.".  
"Sol."  
"That doethn't thound like a thanwich ith being made... or are you going two let me and thith grub tharve?".  
He frowns "one day I wwill get you back."  
"Theriouthly going two threaten a pregnant perthon? Thath fucked up.".  
He growls frustrated and goes back to the fridge, grumbling a strings of insults.  
Sollux leans back and smirks 'thith may not be tho bad after all'.  
Eridan hands him a sandwich and he smirks "I feel in the mood for thomething elthe now.".  
He sighs and glares at him "Wwhat wwould you like?".  
Sollux shrugs "I don't know.".  
Eridan frowns looks at him "okay, wwould you like to look around?".  
"You do that for me.".  
He sighs "you're bein difficult on purpose aren't you?".  
"At least I'm not clinging with that annoying whine 'Thollllllllll'."  
"Sol.".  
"Thee? Perfect example.".  
"Wwill you be quiet?".  
"Nah, I don't think tho.".

Then Eridan stops himself from protesting and smiles "Stressin is bad for you, so I wwon't argue.". Sollux crosses his arms "If you thated away from me I'd be a lot leth threthed.". "You don't mean that." "I'm pretty thure I do.". Then Eridan throws his arms around him in a hug "If I showw you enough affection you'll be nicer to me.". Sollux pushes his hands away "Groth.". "Come on Sol, you cant resist my charm and good looks." "Everything you jutht thaid wath a lie." "I wwould be better for evveryone if wwe got along." "Not for me." "You'vve got to start thinking more about the wwriggler and less about yourself.". "I am. I'm protecting it from you, aren't I?" and he grabs the sandwich and takes a bite. Eridan smiles and he glares at him "Tatheth terrible.". He sighs "Do you wwant somefin else then?" "No." "You're goin to make this as difficult as possible, aren't you?" "Yep.".

* * *

_Let me start of by saying...I'm so sorry about the dely! I was on a family trip (XP) and i hardly had time to write this chapter, let alone post it. But i've finally got it up, chapter lucky number thirteen! _

_Sollux is being more difficult then ever and Eridan's trying not to be a clingy Douche! Will Sollux warm up to him?... Highly doubtful!_

_but anyways i'm puting up a poll to do with the story and i'd really appreciate if you vote, it will help me figure out how the story progresses. Well thats it, i missed you all and Arrevirderchi for now!_


	14. Chapter 14

Sollux lies on the couch tiredly and Eridan smiles "Finally awwake?".  
"Uggg. two early go away."  
"See? You should'vve slept in my recuperacoon. You wwould'vve slept much better."  
"Ew. I prefer the couch.".  
Then Sollux slowly stands "Whath two eat?".  
He walks to his side "Wwhatevver you like. I think there's leftovvers-" .  
Then he pushes him violently and runs to the bathroom. Eridan stumbles back and looks at him startled "Sol?".  
He grips the edge of the toilet and starts gagging. Eridan flinches and walks to the door, looking at the notebook "This is wwhat humans call 'morning sickness' isn't it?".  
"No thit!".  
He pushes open the door slowly and kneels down next to Sollux, still clinging to the toilet. "You okay?".  
"Yeth, ithn't it tho obviouth?". Then starts another fit. "No.".  
He frowns and starts rubbing his back. Sollux pushes his hand away "Thop. I don't want you touching me.". Then flushes and slides to the ground, face on the cold tiles.  
"Do you wwant anything?".  
"To thop throwing up.".  
He sighs "Do you need help?".  
"Thure.".  
Then Eridan bends down and picks him up carefully."So you're finally startin to wwarm up to me.".  
"Thut up I'm jutht tired.". And yawns, glaring at him.  
"Wwhatevver you say.".  
"Jutht thut up."  
"Okay.".  
Eridan sets him on the couch "Need anything else?".  
"No. Jutht go.".  
Eridan sits beside that "I can't do that, not wwith you bein miserable.".

"Thuprithingly, you being here ith not helping."

"Wwell I'vve gotta be there for my lovver."

"Any thliver of uthfulneth you were worth jutht drifted away.".

He smiles and leans forward, attempting to flirt "On the wwinds of lovve?"

Sollux pushes his face away "I jutht got through heaving my fucking guth out and you're hitting on me?".

"You don't havve to feel self conscious, I knoww it's a symptom of carryin little Eridan Jr."

He quickly stands, voice cracking with rage "What did you jutht thay?!"

Eridan looks at him startled "Wwell it's obvvious we're naming him after me."

Sollux turns around and punches him. "Go two hell fithdick! Nothing ith being named after you, ethpethially my kid!". And he stomps away angrily "And we don't know the gender yet dumbath.".

He jumps up and follows him into the kitchen. "Sol! Wwas it something I said? Okay, wwe could name him after you. It can be Sollux Ampora, howw does that sound.".

"It thounth awful, leave me alone."

"But Sol! It's important wwe figure out the name together."

"You're forbidden from doing anything involving thith."

"But Sol! I'm the Daddy, I havve the right to help wwith the name."

"For the latht time you're not the fucking father!"

"You don't knoww that."

"Yeth I do. Ith Aath and thath final! Now go away."

"But it's my hivve."

"Whatever." Then Sollux digs through the cabinets "Now thut up I'm hungry.".

Eridan crosses his arms, frowning.

"Fuck! Do you have anything pothibly edible?!"

"All my food is edible, you just lack my superior taste."

"Tho thath a no."  
There's a knock at the door and he jumps up "Finally I get two leave.".  
He opens the door and Feferi waves and smiles "Hey Sollux! Ready to go?".  
He smiles, relieved "Thinthe I came here.".  
"Then let go.".  
Then there's a shout and Eridan comes running over "Wwait!".  
Sollux crosses his arms "I am not thaying any longer-"  
And Eridan grabs him and fiercely hugs him "Bye Sol.".  
He sighs "let go now.".  
Then Eridan kneels down, still hugging him and puts his head on Sollux's stomach "Bye little one.".  
Sollux stiffens "Eridan.".  
And he squeezes him close, nuzzling him.  
He frowns, irritated "Eridan."  
Feferi crosses her arms "Do I need to eel you off him? Let go.".  
"Okay, okay I'm letin go Fef.". And he slowly stands and let's go, looking at Sollux distressed.

He sees him and frowns "Don't give me that look. I thpent the night, ithn't that enough for forever?"

"Wwill you come again soon?"

"Fuck no."

"Soolllllllllllllllll.".

Feferi rolls her eyes and grabs his arms "Let's eels cape beshore he gets brinier.".

He nods "You overdid it on the fishpunth but yeah."

Eridan waves pathetically "Bye Sol.".

"Yeth, yeth for the twothouthanth time."

She leads him down the path and when Eridan walks back inside he fist pumps in the air "Finally Freeeeeeee!".  
Feferi bounces alongside him, chattering happily.  
"I am reely, reely excited! I can't wait to spend the whole day with you! we could have a picnic and a walk! i know you can't swim to my hive but thats okay."  
he nods "Whoa FF...jutht thlow down a little, okay?"  
"Okay! sorry, it's just so exciting! geting to spend the whole day togeather after so long.".  
Sollux looks at her "Thorry about that."  
"It's fin, i know you're busy. I mean you are pregnant!".  
He sighs "Yeth, pregant...can we not talk about that pleathe?"  
She frowns, puzzled "Oh but why? Aren't you happy?".  
"I'm ethtatic.".  
She stops and hugs him "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. And you'll glub the little guppy no matter what.".  
He rolls his eyes "Even if ith Eridanth."  
She giggles "Don't you glub in that tone of glub with me mister sourtrout. and yes, even Eridan's.".  
"But then he'd never leave me alone."  
"Whale, I know he's an annoying bass, but he is trying."  
"I don't want him two try."  
"He he, i understand."  
"Bethidth it would be tho whiny 'Thollllllllll'.".  
She laugh "Good impression. but it will be alot pike you to.".  
"A bipolar pthionic with a mutated brain and a lithp?"  
"Don't be so hard on yourshellf. You're an angelfish."  
"I'm a pregnant, nerdy thult."  
"That's ridiculous! You're not a slut."  
"Tell that two my morail.".  
"I'm shore he was just being a sourpus."  
"You're not agreeing with him?".  
"Nautical. You're just...passionate."  
"...Letht jutht thop talking about thith.".  
She smiles and nods "My lips are seal-ed.". Then she runs forward onto a path of grass "Now come on! He he he!" and beckons excited.  
He rolls his eyes and smiles a little "Coming.".  
She flops onto the grass, giggling and he slowly sits beside her.  
She rolls onto her stomach and starts swinging her feet "How are you?".  
He sighs "Fat, tired and thick.".  
Her eyes widen "Fat? So you're rowing?".  
He frowns "Don't make it thound like a good thing.".  
"But it is!You needed some meat on those fishbones anyways.".  
He rolls his eyes and she leans forward, whipering excitedly "Can I sea?".  
"Why would you want two thee my thomach fat?"  
"Because it means the little one is rowing to."  
She smiles "Pleaseeeeeeeeee?".  
He looks at her for a long moment then slowly lifts up his shirt and looks away, embarrased. She squeals loudly and he jumps.  
She smiles, sheepish "Sorry.". Then continues looking at the tiny rise of his stomach. She hugs him "You're so glubing cute, i could cuttle you all bay!"  
"No i'm not.".  
She lays her head on his stomach gently and rubs the bump. She smiles and happily sings her words "Hello my little guppy!".  
"FF don't do that.".  
"But you're so cute!"  
"Raithed thkin ith not cute."  
"It is if there's a grub fin it.".  
He facepalms, embarrased and she smiles up at him. "Aww don't be embarrased.".  
He sits up, letting her move away "How can't I be." Before he can pull down his shirt a green and blue blur hurls at him. Feferi squeaks in suprise and he flinches, raising his hands defensively. He catches Nepeta with his psionics and sighs in relief.  
Nepeta smiles "Hello Pawllux!".  
He frowns "Hello NP.".  
Feferi crosses her arms "Nepeta you could have hurt him.".  
She frowns, thoughtfully "I'm sorry, i just wanted to say hello.".  
Sollux puts her down slowly, panting at the effort. She looks at him, tail down "I'm sorry, furgot being purregnant makes you furagile.".  
He looks at them both "Ith fine. No harm done.". Then lays back down.  
She notices his stomach and gasps "Pallux! You're belly!".  
He nods "Yeth, I'm fat. I've been well aware.".  
She slowly puts her hand on his stomach and he gives an indignant huff. "This is where the grub is?". He reluctantly nods and she purrs.  
"Mew will have a pawsitively adorible kit. It will be fun to guess what it looks like.".  
He sighs "Not for me.


	15. Chapter 15

A stern voice calls out "Nepeta, where are you? I order you to tell me."  
she rolls her eyes "Over here Equius!".  
He walks over in there direction and stops with a grimace. "Nepeta I demand you remove you're hands from... him."  
She crosses her arms "But I was feeling Pallux's kit.".  
"I want to keep you away from them for you're own good. It is... wrong.".  
"Equius! They're right here. Mew are being mean."  
He frowns as his gaze moves from Sollux to Feferi "He should not be parading around his strange ailment.".  
Sollux rolls his eyes "Tho thorry I got knocked up. Let me jutht hide under a rock for the retht of my life.".  
"You should show more regret for involving a disgraceful low blood such as yourself in scandelous event with two royal bloods." Then he sweats a little more. "As well as betraying the relationship of Miss Megido."  
Sollux's eyes narrow "My relationthip with AA ith none of you're buithneth. The'th happy about thith you thweaty, egotithtical creep.".  
Equius glares at him then Nepeta sighs and stands in between then "Sorry about this. Furwell guys.". Then grabs his arm and pulls him away.  
"Bye NP.".  
"Bye Nepeta, Equius.".  
Sollux takes off his glasses and sighs frustrated, tearing up a tuft of grass. "Thupid jerk!" Feferi smiles, understanding "Will we ever ever get to spend a hull peaceful bay togeather.".  
"Probably not when everyone'th bugging me."  
"Calm down. The rest of the bay it'll just be you and me." And she rubs his shoulder reassuringly.  
He sighs "I hope you're right.". Then lays back, tired.  
"Would you like a sandwich?"  
"Hell yeah."  
She giggles and opens up a basket and hands him one. Then grabs one for herself.  
He eats it quickly "Thank gog. I wath thtarving."  
She takes a bite and smiles "We can't let that happen, can we?".

Feferi walks Sollux to Karkat's hive cheerfully "That was so fun!".  
He smiles a little "Yeah it wath nithe when we weren't being bugged by the otherth."  
They walk up to the door and she smiles "Well now it's Karcrab's turn.".  
He nods "Thorry I couldn't thpend the night.".  
She shrugs "Whale I don't want you drowning." then smiles and kisses his cheek.  
He smiles and kisses her back then pulls away and knocks.  
Karkat opens the door and Feferi waves "Hey Karcrab.".  
He nods "Feferi.". When he looks at Sollux his expression becomes alarmed. "SOLLUX COME INSIDE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE WAY TO UNDERDRESSED FOR THIS WEATHER!".  
"What are you talking about? Ith a normal day."  
"IN NOW. BEFORE YOU CATCH A COLD.". Then he hurries him in.  
Feferi smiles, holding back a laugh "Whale sea you bouyes later then."  
Karkat nods and Sollux hops onto the couch with a frown "You're acting tho weird KK.".  
He closes the door and walks over "I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOUR WELL-BEING."  
"You mean hovering?"  
"NO. I'M THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF YOUR PROPER CARE. WHILE EVERYONE ELSE OBLIVIOUSLY FROLICS LIKE A BUNCH OF FUCKASSES SOMEONE HAS TO BE MATURE."  
"Thighhhhhhhhhh."  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, YOU'RE NOT EVEN PREPARING FOR THE RESPONSIBILITIES OF BECOMING A PARENT."  
"Ith'nt being pregnant enough?".  
Karkat crosses his arms and begins to lecture. "YOU SHOULD BE THURROUGHLY RESEARCHING AND PREPARING FOR THIS. YOU MUST BE CAPABLE OF PROPER GRUB CARE BEFORE IT'S BORN."  
"Gog you thound like your inthufferable danthethtor."  
"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT PRICK YOU WHINY DOUCHE- UH...I MEAN... YOU'RE NOT AT ALL READY. DID YOU EVEN READ THE NOTES?"  
"I thkimed them.".  
Karkat facepalms with a growl. "NEVERMIND.".  
Sollux gets up "Good. If you thoped hovering I'm going two find thomething two eat.". Then walks into the kitchen.  
Karkat follows "WAIT. WE NEED TO MONITER YOUR FOOD INTAKE.".  
He rolls his eyes and sighs "Theriouthly? You're taking food from me now?".  
"YOU NEED TO MAINTAIN A HEALTHY DIET."  
"Whatever." Then he grabs a bag of chips.  
He takes the bag "NO CHIPS."  
"But KK!"  
"NO BUTS.".  
Sollux glares at him then grabs the bag and climbs onto the table.  
"GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!".  
Sollux ignores him and opens the bag, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.  
"NO! STOP EATING THOSE! THE CALORIES ARE TO HIGH PER SERVING."  
Sollux rolls his eyes and stands up on the table tauntingly. He puts his hands on his hips "LOOK AT ME. I'M KARKAT A HUGE, INCONTHIDERATE DOUCHE WHO HATH TWO TAKE ALL OF POOR THOLLUX'TH FUN EVEN THOUGH HE'TH PREGNANT."  
"VERY MATURE. YOU'RE TWO FUCKING MONTHS PREGNANT AND YOU'RE STANDING ON A TABLE, INPERSANATING ME?"  
Sollux eats another handful "EVEN IF I'M POTHIBLY THE FATHER I HAVE TWO MAKE THOLLUX MITHERABLE WHEN ALL HE WANTH ITH TWO EAT A PUNY BAG OF CHIPTH."  
"OKAY FINE! I'M A HUGE INCONSIDERATE DOUCHE BUT WILL YOU JUST GET OFF THE TABLE? YOU CAN FALL OF IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL."  
"Can i keep the chipth?"  
"FINE.".  
"Okay.". Then he starts to jump but Karkat blocks him "NO! NO, NO NO. YOU CAN'T JUMP. NO JOSTELING AROUND.".  
Sollux frowns "Tho how will I get down?".  
He frowns and holds out his arms. "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN.".  
"You're thorter then me.".  
Karkat blushes slightly "SHUT UP.".  
Sollux sighs "Fine. But thith ith thupid.". Then slides into his arms.  
He staggers a little then carefully sets him down. His hand brushes over his stomach and he pauses and looks at him.  
Sollux glares at him "What?".  
Karkat looks away, embarrased "I JUST UM... NOTHING.".  
Sollux sighs "I know. I'm fat. Everyone hath two bring it up."  
Karkat looks at him "WEIGHT GAIN IS INEVITABLE.".  
"Gee, thankth. I feel tho much better."  
"WELL IT IS SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BLAME ME."  
He frowns "At leatht you don't want two grab at me like everyone elthe.".  
"WAIT. EVERYONE ELSE GOT TO FEEL?"  
"Not you two KK. Don't give me that 'ith tho cute' crap either."  
"JEGUS. I WAS JUST ASKING."  
"Well don't ask because I'm tired of being coddled."  
"LIKE I'D EVER CODDLE YOU. PREGNANT OR NOT."  
"But you'll annoy the thit out of me with your hovering."  
"I'M NOT HOVERING."  
Sollux rolls his eyes "Right." and continues eating.  
"HOVERING IS BETTER THEN ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T CARE."  
"You better not be refering two me."  
"MAYBE IF YOU SHOWED A LITTLE MORE INTEREST IN BEING PREGNANT I WOULD'NT NEED TO HOVER."  
"Don't thart that! I'm the one doing the work, you don't know what I have two go through."  
"I KINDA DO. REMEMBER? I'M THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY TRIED TO DO RESEARCH."  
"Yeah what good that did 'You're a Mommy' how helpful."  
"THAT WAS WHAT EGBERT SAID! AND IF YOU READ PAST THE FIRST PAGE."  
"I don't need two! I know whath happening two my own body!"  
"YOU DON'T! THAT'S WHY I DID THE RESEARCH."  
"And you're thuddenly an expert?"  
"I KNOW MORE ABOUT IT THEN YOU DO."  
"Yeah, right."  
"I SWEAR TO GOG I'LL SHOW YOU A VIDEO OF A LIVE BIRTH IF YOU KEEP THIS UP."  
Sollux glares at him and eats another handful of chips "Then I'll tell everyone you cry during thex."  
Karkat flushes bright red "T-THAT IS MY PERSONAL INFORMATION! NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT."  
Sollux smirks, smugly "That thure made you quiet."  
He crosses his arms and mumbles "SHUT UP FUCKASS.".  
He rolls his eyes. "And I wath thinking you'd be a modetht role-model of a luthuth.".  
"I'LL BE A GREAT LUSUS DON'T GIVE ME THAT.". Then he looks down, blushing furiously "SO CAN I... FEEL?".  
Sollux rolls his eyes, throwing the empty bag aside "Thould I even bother thay no anymore? No one lithenth tho go ahead." "IT'S ONLY FAIR SINCE EVERYONE ELSE GOT TO."  
Sollux rolls his eyes, throwing the empty bag aside "Thould I even bother thay no anymore? No one lithenth tho go ahead."  
Karkat walks up to him nervously and Sollux rolls his eyes "Well?".  
"DON'T RUSH ME." then scoots a little closer, hand nervously reaching out.  
Sollux rolls his eyes "My gog." then grabs his hand and guides it to his stomach "There. I don't want two wait around all day."  
Karkat blushes and looks at him embarrassed "I CAN FEEL THE-UM- RAISED SKIN."  
"Ah derrrrr."  
He blushes more "SHUT UP. I JUST WAS EXPECTING IT TO BE...DIFFRENT."  
Sollux leans back against the table "Yeah I'm fat now, get over it.".  
"THE EXTRA WEIGHT ISN'T BAD. YOU DON'T LOOK TERRIBLE-I MEAN... YOU LOOK GOOD...MAYBE EVEN "CUTE" BY MANY TROLL'S STANDARDS.".  
Sollux looks at him and raises an eyebrow "Ummm KK?"  
"YES SOLLUX?"  
"Could you get your hand off me now?"  
"OH RIGHT." then he quickly snatches his hand away, embarrased. Karkat clears his throat, "WELL... FEFERI BROUGHT YOU BACK PRETTY LATE AND SINCE YOU'VE EATEN YOU SHOULD GO TO BED."  
Sollux sighs "Fine. Do I thleep on the couch or what?"  
"YES. IT WOULD PROBABLY BE BEST FOR YOU TO AVOID SOPHOR SLIME."  
He sighs "I thought you'd thay that."  
Karkat goes bright red "I COULD SLLEP ON THE COUCH WITH YOU...SO I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU WHINE ABOUT HOW UNFAIR IT IS."  
"Tho you want two get intwo bed with me? I thought I wath thuppothed two be the thlut."  
"SHUT UP, NOT LIKE THAT. I JUST MEANT BEING YOUR MORAIL IT IS MY JOB TO SUPPORT YOU, ESPECIALLY WHEN SUFFERING BUT OBVIOUSLY YOUR NOT INTERESTED SO GOOD NIGHT."  
Sollux rolls his eyes "Jutht thut up and get the blanketh."  
Karkat nods a little and grabs blankets and some pillows and gets the couch ready.  
He yawns, sitting in a chair "Will you hurry it up, KK?"  
He sets down the blankets "OKAY, IT'S READY." and looks over at Sollux. He's curled into a little ball, fast asleep in the chair.  
Karkat smiles faintly and walks over to him "FUCKASS YOU FELL ASLEEP IN THE WRONG SPOT.". Then he carefully picks him up, struggling. Sollux shifts a little and wraps his arms around his neck and snores quietly. Then Karkat sets his on the couch and puts the blankets on him, gently tucking him in. He gets in beside him and closes his eyes. Sollux turns around and wraps his arms around him and Karkat blushes.  
Then he hears a muffled sob and stiffens. He carefully turns around and faces Sollux and frowns, he is still asleep but his face is damp with tears and another sob shudders his frame. Karkat sighs and mutters "ANOTHER ONE OF HIS NIGHTMARES." and wipes away the yellow tears gently, fingers brushing over his eyelashes "HUSH, IT'S ALRIGHT.". His eyes flutter and he curls up tighter, one hand wrapping around his stomach, the other gripping Karkat tightly.  
Karkat looks at him sad and hugs him tight with both arms "IT'S ALRIGHT. I'M HERE, PLEASE DON'T CRY.".  
"KK what the fuck are you doing?" his voice is irritated and muffled, his face pressed into Karkat's chest.  
"NOTHING."  
"Well let me thleep." he says grumpily and rolls over.

The next morning Sollux pushes him off the couch in his run to the bathroom.  
Karkat sits up "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SOLLUX.". He gets up and walks outside the bathroom and flinches at the souch of his vomiting. "DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?"  
"No!"  
"OKAY. SORRY."  
Then his voice is smaller "Hey KK?"  
"YES?" and he walks in and sits down next to Sollux, lying on the ground.  
He crawls onto his lap, exausted "When doeth the book thay I thop doing thith?"  
"IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY IN THE SECOND TRIMESTER, SO ABOUT TWO TO THREE MORE MONTHS."  
He sighs "Great."  
Karkat rubs his back a little "IT'LL BE OVER WITH SOON."  
"KK?"  
"YES?"  
"Remember when I thaid I'd hate the combined product of you and mythelf more than you could ever hate me and mythelf and you and yourthelf on your wortht day?"  
"YES."  
"I didn't mean it."  
Karkat looks at him "THANK YOU, SOLLUX."  
"Thut up and get me food. I want two go home."  
"ALRIGHT. DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE OR ANYTHING."

Sollux runs towards his hive and Karkat follows behind, walking. Aradia runs outside and throws her arms around him and whirls him around "I missed you so much!". And she plasters his face in kisses. "I mithed you two AA!" Karkat watches them, arms crossed "BE GENTLE WITH HIM." Aradia smiles "Don't worry Karkat, I am. Thanks for bringing him back in one piece." He nods and looks away as they kiss again "WELL I'M GOING TO LEAVE NOW THAT HE'S HOME." "Okay, thee you KK." Then Karkat walks away quickly "AND BE MORE CAREFUL FUCKASS."

* * *

_Hey there! I'm finally back! Thank you so much for following this shitty fic, so many of you, I appreciate it so much! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long and I hope you enjoy this... Solkat hints and KK being all overprotective! ;) okay maybe to much Solkat...I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, but i did end with a reminder to how much Aradia dominates Sollux's heart and thoughts (way to go all poetic there)_

_But I think after this I'm going to skip a little because I sense you're all getting a little bit restless (I can all ready hear the shouts of 'Sollux push the damn thing out already!') I want to cover as much as I can of his pregnancy, it being a pregnancy fic but I'll admit even I'm getting a little impatient *laughs* I read back and found a fuck ton of errors so If there are any mispellings or mistakes i'm super sorry, i tried hard to find them but i might not have gotten them all_


	16. Chapter 16

==== A Few months in the future, but not many  
Sollux slides the shirt over his swollen stomach and growls frustrated as it fails to cover the large bump.  
Kanaya smiles "It appears you've outgrown your current clothing.".  
Sollux hisses, glaring at himself in the mirror "My clotheth uthed two be baggy.".  
She smiles "I can make you better fitting clothes.".  
"Can you jutht make my clotheth bigger?".  
"Well I was thinking of designing something more comfortable. Maybe more flow, and some color.".  
"I am not wearing a dreth.".  
"But it would be far more comfortable.".  
"Fuck no. Nothing about thith ith comfortable. I think I'll be fine.".  
"I will not allow my ward to walk around in such uncomfortable, shabby clothing. A mother to be must be fashionable.".  
"Oh Gog no. Pleathe no."  
She unfurls her measuring tape and begins using it, wraping it around him and jotting down the numbers and rough sketches in a notebook.  
He frowns "Can you pleathe jutht make my clotheth bigger?".  
"I guess I could adjust your clothing as well."  
"Thank you. And no dretheth."  
She frowns"Fine. I'll just have to modify the designs I had in mind.".  
He sighs relieved and Kanaya puts away the notebook and measuring tape.  
"I shall return to my hive to start sewing. Perhaps Aradia could accompany me, I can ask her."  
"You two better not be in cahooth, dethroying my clotheth and forthing me two wear dretheth."  
She smiles "I suggest you don't tempt me.".  
Then she walks out of the bedroom "There is some salad in the fridge."  
"Bluh."  
"Now dear, I don't want to hear any complaints."  
"But KN. Thalad?"  
"You want the child to be healthy, correct?".  
He sighs "Fine. I'll eat the thupid thalad.".  
"Thank you.". Then looks at his face with a slight frown "You're eyes are so bruised-looking, you haven't been sleeping well?"  
He looks away and mumbles.  
"What?"  
He sighs and snaps "I can't fit intwo my recuperacoon! I have two thleep in that human bed now."  
She smiles "Then why don't you get some sleep while we're gone.".  
Then she walks out of the room "Goodbye dear.".  
He walks out after her slowly "Bye." and waves to her and Aradia.  
Aradia smiles "We'll be right back."  
He nods and lays on the couch tiredly, listening to them leave.

Sollux sighs and begins to fall asleep, slowly nodding off. Then Eridan bursts into the livingroom zealously "I havve returned my matesprit.".  
He wakes with a start then lazily turns and glares at him, unmoving. Eridan looks at him, slightly surprised "wwoww Sol, you really let yourself go." And gestures to his stomach.  
Sollux frowns "well excuth me for having a growing fucking life form in my body!" Then rolls over, facing the opposite side of the couch. Eridan walks over "don't wworry I still think you look attractivve... evven if you are a heavvy lowwblood." Then smirks.  
Sollux ignores him and he frowns "sol?" Then gets down on the ground next to him "Sollllll.". He begins to get worried "sol? Solllllllll? Don't ignore me... please? Sol? Oh cod I'm sorry already!" Then face plants into the couch beside him.  
Sollux turns around and he looks up "get out of here athhole.".  
He sighs "wwell that's rude, I just apologized."  
"I don't care. I will call Kanaya if you don't leave right now.".  
He stands "fine. Only because I'm not supposed to let you get stressed."  
Then turns to leave "Eridan don't go!"he turns around surprised and Sollux looks at him pleadingly "pleath don't leave. I need your help.".  
He looks at him shocked "wwhat?" And Sollux gives him puppy eyes "pleathhhh.".  
His face blushes a light purple "wwell... fine I guess. Just because you're carryin my wwriggler.".  
Sollux smiles and puts out his arms "Eridan will you carry me two my room?" "Wwhat wwhy?"  
"Becauth I'm tired.".  
He sighs "you're five months pregnant. I don't think I can glubin carry you."  
Sollux looks at him pleadingly "pleath, my printh.".  
He frowns, blushing hard "fine.". Then slowly lifts him up, struggling. He takes him in his arms, struggling still "Cod, you're startin to get heavvy Sol."  
Sollux's eyes flash then his hand whips out and slaps his face hard.  
"Oww Wwhat wwas that for?!"  
"You called me fat again fithdick. Get your dithguthting handth off of me."  
"You wwanted me to pick you up!".  
He squirms "thut up and put me down."  
Eridan glares at him, confused "I you wweren't carryin my offspring I'd drop you."  
"I'm surprised you haven't dropped me yet, then. Now put me down nithly.".  
He sighs, irritated and sets him on the couch.  
Then Sollux smiles "Thank you.".  
He looks at him for a long moment then turns around "graawwr! Make up your damn glubin mind already!".  
He frowns, confused "did I upthet you? I'm thorry.".  
He stares at him blankly "wwhy the fuck are you actin so wweird! I knoww you're bipolar or wwhatevver but seriously?".  
Sollux frowns, puzzled "calm down, you could hurt feelingth if you thay thingth like that.".  
"Sol you're glubin scarin me."  
"Come thit next two me and we can figure thith out together." And he beams cheerfully and pats the couch beside him  
. Eridan stares at him for a long moment then sighs and sits down "better not hit me again."  
"Of courth not.". Then Sollux scoots closer to him and lays his head on him.  
"wwhat are you doin?"  
"Thnuggling."  
"Wwhy?"  
"Becauth I want two be cloth two you.".  
Eridan looks at him confused "this is so wweird."  
He snuggles closer and kisses his cheek.  
Eridan blushes hard "wwha... wwhat?"  
And Sollux peeks up at him "you're tho cute when you bluth.".  
He smiles a little and puts his arm around him slowly "I wwouldn't mind you bein like this normally.".  
Sollux laughs and hugs him.  
They stay like that for a moment then Sollux's grasp stiffens and loosens a little.  
"hey Sol, tell me wwhat you said earlier...about me bein a prince.".  
Then his arm lashes out quickly and punches him in the stomach "get your handth off of me!".  
Eridan falls over, then off the couch "owwww.".  
Sollux stands and glares at him "I thought I told you two leave athhole!".  
"Then you told me stay!"  
"Well now I'm saying you better get your ath out of here before I rip off your fucking bulge.".  
"I like the other you better."  
His eyes narrow then his foot flies forward, kicking him squarely in the crotch.  
Eridan yelps and curls up "wweh. Sol wwhy?"  
Then the door opens and Aradia and Kanaya walk in "We're back.". They stop and stare at him on the ground.  
Kanaya steps toward Sollux, worried "What happened, did he attack you?"  
"No he juth detherved it.".  
Eridan looks up, still in pain "There's somethin wwrong wwith him. First he's nice then he acts like a douche and beats me up."  
"Thut up fithdick!".  
Kanaya frowns at him "Eridan you already know he's hormonal.".  
Then suddenly Sollux blinks and looks at him upset "are you okay?! I'm tho thorry!" Then slowly kneels down next to him.  
Eridan scoots away "not again!"  
And Sollux looks at him worried, then notices them "hello Aradia, hello Kanaya. I didn't mean two hurt him. I'm tho thorry Eridan!". They look at him confused. Then he stands and hugs Aradia " I'm tho glad you're back. I mithed you tho much AA.".  
Aradia hugs him back "yeah... I missed you to.".  
Then Sollux stops and turns from her and kicks him hard again "Thupid fithdick!". He looks at her "AA did you bring food?" And she shakes her head. "I theriouthly have two go hungry after all I've fucking done?!" Then he angrily walks back to the couch and curls up "Fuck.".  
She looks at him startled and Kanaya nods thoughtfully "It seems that the hormonal imbalance from his pregnancy has intensified his Bipolar Disorder.".  
"Fuck you Kanaya! You don't know me!" And Kanaya rolls her eyes and smiles.  
Eridan stands "Is he goin to be like this the entire time?".  
Sollux throws a pillow at him "thut up! Thith ith none of your buthineth!" And glares at them.  
"I'm just tryin to be there for my wwriggler evven though your fuckin crazy!".  
Then he snuffles "You all are tho nith, being there for me..." then he bursts into tears "I'm tho thorry!". Aradia smiles then sits down next to him and hugs him  
"It's okay, I know. Come on, let's go take you to bed, would you like that?".  
Eridan watches confused. "Wwhat?".  
Kanaya glares at him "Here's a warning; this is just the begining. If you truly want to be the father then you need to adjust to this behavior. ". Then she walks away into Sollux's bedroom.

* * *

_Now before we go any further we HAVE to cover some things. This whole fic is going off of the headcanon that trolls are fully working hermaphrodites, gender being identified by outward appearance (Breasts, ect.) and genes. So during sex the tentabulges wrap around one another (as widely accepted for troll sex) THEN slide into a horizontal opening beneath their partner's bulge (called the nook: because they nook was never canon and certain as the ass, that was just widely assumed. That's why Karkat called people nooksuckers which was referencing the 69 position, ha ha, get it? makes more sense then ass sucker doesn't it?) This pouch holds their partner's gene slurry where it will not ferment or become impure untill it is time for pailing. The pouch is a dormant vagina which trolls have evolved past the need for (just like breasts and nipples). Being a superior alien species their young, hormonal bodies sensed a lack of Imperial Drones or the Mother Grub during pailing season they're bodies went into an emergency state in which they became hypersensitive to foreign gene slurry and hormones such as - were pumped into their dormant organs. This made them highly susceptible for impregnation, a final emergency plan to garentee their species continuation. See? I put allot of thought into this in an attempt to make it possible while following strict canon basic. Hopefully it's a little less stupid and impossible this means Sollux will be able to have a natural birth, it will just hurt as all unholy hell. Also Sollux was running around with everyone because it was pailing season and his hormones were making him extremely aroused with a high sex drive...but also because he's a slut._

_wow, super short chapter, sorry. but hey, two chapters in a day. ;)_


End file.
